Plus qu'une amitié
by Fa88
Summary: Bella, Edward et Alice vivent ensemble à Seatlle où ils vont à la fac.Edward et Bella s'entendent très bien mais un jour chacun d'eux va se rendre compte qu'il éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour l'autre. Vont-ils oser se l'avouer. rating M plus tard
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!! Voila je me suis mise à l'écriture. Je ne suis pas vraiment sure d'avoir du talent et ceci est ma première fiction donc dites si vous aimez ou pas.**

**Bon pour résumer Bella, Alice et Edward vivent ensemble à Seattle. Alice et Edward sont jumeaux. Ce dernier et Bella s'entendent très bien mais chacun d'eux va se rendre compte qu'il éprouve peut être plus que de l'amitié pour l'autre, alors vont-ils osée se l'avouer. Ils sont tous humains bien évidement. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer  
**

**( Malheureusement pour les personnes qui aiment Jacob moi ce n'est pas le cas donc il risque d'avoir le mauvais rôle dans l'histoire, désolée)  
**

********************************************************************  
**

POV EDWARD

Enfin c'était le premier jour des vacances. Une joie immense m'emplit alors que je me répétai cette phrase inlassablement depuis les dix minutes que j'étais éveillé. Je venais en effet de finir ma deuxième année de faculté de médecine et j'avais passé mes derniers examens la veille. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats mais honnêtement m'inquiéter pour cela attendrait, la seule chose à laquelle je voulais penser pendant les jours à venir c'était les vacances.

Soudain ma porte s'ouvrit et sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit Alice mon excentrique sœur jumelle déboula dans ma chambre et se planta en face de mon lit.

- « Alors Ed on fait quoi aujourd'hui » demanda-t-elle « il faut fêter dignement ton premier jour de vacances ».

Je lui jetai l'un de mes oreillers à la figure.

- « Et bien pour commencer tu pourrais peut être me laisser profiter de mon lit et me laisser au calme pendant encore quelques minutes » lui répliquai-je en évitant l'oreiller qu'elle tentait de me renvoyer en pleine tête.

Mais demander du calme à ma sœur qui était une véritable boule de nerfs ne servait à rien. Elle grimpa sur mon lit et se mit à sauter dessus. Nous avions 20 ans mais quand Alice se comportait de cette manière elle semblait plus en avoir 5.

- « Hors de question que tu restes dans ta chambre à rien faire toute la journée » affirma-t-elle continuant à se trémousser sur mon lit.

Je me pinçait l'arrête du nez de ma main droite puis sortis l'autre bras de sous les draps et attrapai sa jambe gauche alors qu'elle s'élançait une nouvelle fois continuant de prendre mon lit pour un trampoline. Elle fut déstabilisée par mon geste et s'écroula en un rien de temps. Je la fis basculer sur moi pour éviter qu'elle se fasse mal ou qu'elle tombe par terre. Elle se mit à rire et commença à essayer de me chatouiller. Nous roulâmes sur mon lit tout en poursuivant nos chamailleries.

C'est un toussotement provenant de la porte qui me fit stopper. C'était Bella elle était vêtue d'une nuisette et se balançait dans l'encadrement de la porte nous regardant comme une mère qui voit ses enfants faire des bêtises. Elle secoua la tête et ses longs cheveux bruns se mirent à flotter autour d'elle.

- « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites? » nous demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel pour réprimer le fou rire qui menaçait de l'emporter.

Pour toute réponse Alice lui envoya mon oreiller droit dans le ventre et se mit à rire. Bella prit un air qu'elle voulait menaçant (pour ma part je trouvait qu'il lui donnait l'air d'un chaton se prenant pour un félin sauvage et dangereux) fonça sur mon lit et sauta sur nous. Voila qui ne m'étonnait pas provenant d'elle. Quand j'avais connu Bella il y a de cela plusieurs années maintenant elle était très timide et introvertie mais tout ce temps passé auprès d'Alice l'avait un peu libéré. Il était en effet indéniable que le comportement d'Alice avait détint sur elle surtout quand je la voyais en ce moment à moitié allongée sur moi essayant d'atteindre les aisselles de ma sœur pour la chatouiller.

Après quelques minutes de ce petit jeu (que soit dit en passant je gagnais haut la main) nous nous affalâmes épuisés et essoufflés sur mon lit. J'étais entre les deux jeunes filles Alice à ma gauche et Bella à ma droite.

Je repensai à quel point nous formions un trio fabuleux. Notre collocation à Seattle ces deux dernières années avait été merveilleuse et c'était parfaitement passée. Je ne me souvins pas d'une seule dispute qui aurait pu intervenir. Oui ça avait vraiment été une très bonne idée d'emménager avec elles ici. Alice faisait des études de stylisme. Pas étonnant pour quiconque la connaissant un peu. Cette fille était une véritable accro de mode et shopping. Elle sortait avec Jasper mon meilleur ami que je connaissais depuis la maternelle. Je ris en me souvenant qu'à cette époque Jasper et moi étions plus ennemis qu'amis. Cette animosité avait duré jusqu'à l'école primaire. Un jour nous nous étions battus et le professeur nous avait mit en retenu tous les deux. C'est ce jour là que nous avions commencé à vraiment nous connaître et depuis nous étions devenus inséparables alors quand lui et Alice m'avaient avoué au lycée qu'ils étaient amoureux j'avais été très heureux. Mon meilleur ami et ma sœur ensemble: on ne voyait cela que dans les séries télévisées. Je me sentais d'ailleurs un peu comme _Ross_ de la série _friends_. Bien qu'Alice et moi soyons jumeaux nous ne nous ressemblions pas. Elle était extravertie, curieuse et un brin déjantée alors que j'étais plutôt calme et modéré. Même physiquement nous étions radicalement différent. Elle était petite aux cheveux bruns ayant prit cela du coté de ma mère Esmé. Alice ressemblait plus à Emmet notre grand frère plus vieux de deux ans que nous. Moi j'avais prit du coté de mon père. J'étais élancé et plutôt athlétique aux cheveux couleur « cuivre » comme aimait le dire Bella. J'avais cependant hérité des yeux verts de ma mère tandis qu'Alice et Emmet les avaient marron à l'image de notre père Carlisle.

La main de Bella frôlant mon bras me ramena à la réalité. Bella était arrivée à Forks (notre ville natale à moi et ma famille) il y a cinq ans. Elle était tout de suite devenue la meilleure amie d'Alice. Assez étonnant d'ailleurs car elles étaient totalement à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Bella détestait être le centre d'intérêt autant qu'elle détestait faire du shopping. Elle faisait des études de psychologie mais ne savait pas encore vraiment vers quoi cela la mènerait plus tard. Mentalement Bella était plus comme moi c'est-à-dire réservée et douce mais elle et Alice se complétaient bien toutes les deux. D'ailleurs Bella faisait pour tout le monde partis de la famille. Elle était pour moi comme une deuxième sœur. Elle était fille unique et avait quitté Phoenix et sa mère lors du remariage de cette dernière pour venir rejoindre son père à Forks. Charlie Swan était le shérif de notre petite bourgade et bien qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup de délinquances il passait le plus clair de son temps au poste de police. C'est ainsi que ma famille était petit à petit devenue celle de Bella. Nous partions désormais en vacances ensemble et lorsque nous avions tous les trois quittés le lycée il s'était imposé à nous que nous devions nous installer ensemble. Et c'est ainsi que deux ans plus tard je me retrouvais couché sur mon lit avec elles à mes cotés.

Soudain je vis Alice se relever sur son coude.

- « On pourrait aller au cinéma » déclara le petit lutin qui me servait de sœur.

- « Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu as vraiment envie d'aller t'enfermer dans une salle noire » lui demandai-je.

Nous étions fin mai et même à Seattle à cette époque la température était agréable tournant autour des 20° degrés.

- « Allons au cinéma puis ensuite nous irons nous promener » proposa Bella.

- « Ça me va » répondit Alice.

Nous nous levâmes donc tous les trois de mon lit, prîmes notre petit-déjeuner, une douche puis nous rendîmes au cinéma à bord de ma volvo.

Une fois devant le bâtiment je demandai aux filles quel film elles voulaient voir. Je n'avais jamais mon mot à dire de toute façon. Bella n'avais pas de préférence c'est donc Alice qui choisit. Une comédie romantique et guimauve à souhait pour jeunes filles pré pubères. Bella et moi poussâmes un soupir devant le choix d'Alice.

Dans la salle il n'y avait pas grand monde, uniquement une dizaine de filles âgées d'environ 13 ans. Nous nous installâmes au fond pour ne pas être déranger par leurs bavardages qui j'en étais sur seraient incessants. Quelques minutes plus tard la salle s'obscurcit et une musique retentit tandis que l'écran s'emplissait d'images. L'histoire était celle d'une adolescente qui tombe éperdument amoureuse d'un jeune acteur beau et talentueux au possible sauf que celui-ci ne semble pas la remarquer et la fille décide donc de changer du tout au tout pour attirer son attention. Bref un vrai film pour filles avec de gentils sentiments et une fin qui ne pouvait qu'être heureuse. Au bout d'à peine une demi-heure alors que je tentais désespérément de me concentrer sur l'histoire je sentis quelque chose sur mon épaule. C'était Bella. Elle c'était endormie et sa tête reposait désormais sur moi. Je dus étouffer un rire devant cette vision. Bella était pire que moi elle n'avait même pas tenu jusqu'à la moitié de la séance. Je passai un bras autour d'elle et elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et régulier sur ma peau. Je me concentrai de nouveau sur le film reprenant les aventures des deux protagonistes.

Enfin, ce mauvais navet était enfin fini. Le générique défilait sous mon regard tandis que les lumières se rallumaient. Mes yeux prirent quelques secondes pour se réhabituer à la luminosité. Bella elle était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Alice se leva précipitamment mais je vis tout de même que ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Je lui adressais un sourire narquois.

- « Je suppose que tu pleures devant la nullité de ce film » lui dis-je.

- « Ne te moques pas! J'ai trouvé l'histoire très belle et la fin est vraiment émouvante » me rétorqua-t-elle en me tirant la langue.

Je ris et lui montrai Bella toujours endormis.

- « Bella a sûrement trouvé l'histoire très captivante »

A son nom cette dernière bougea un peu dans son sommeil. Alice finit par rire.

- « Bon aller réveilles la marmotte qu'on puisse partir » marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Je me mis à caresser doucement les cheveux de Bella. Elle grogna et se tourna un peu. Je lui murmurai à l'oreille.

- « Bella. Bella, réveilles toi chérie »

Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous appeler par de petits surnoms affectueux. Elle se plaisait à m'appeler « mon petit canari » ou encore « Edinou ». Du coup je l'appelais également « mon petit sucre d'orge » ou « chérie » tout simplement. Je retins un rire en repensant à la tête de Mike Newton, son ex, quand il m'avait entendu l'appeler ainsi alors qu'ils sortaient encore ensemble. Hilarant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce que j'avais ressenti. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé je ne le trouvais pas assez bien pour elle mais il était plutôt gentil et semblait vraiment amoureux de Bella du coup j'avais fait des efforts pour l'accepter. Mais à partir du jour où Bella m'avait avoué qu'elle n'était pas vraiment éprise de lui et que depuis un moment ils ne cessaient de se disputer je n'avais pas hésité et avait fait tout mon possible pour le mettre en rage. Et accessoirement appeler Bella « chérie » l'avait vraiment mit en rogne. Mais cela était de l'histoire ancienne. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis quatre mois maintenant.

Je me mis de nouveau à caresser ses cheveux puis soufflai sur son visage et elle finit enfin par se réveiller battant des yeux pour se réhabituer à la lumière.

- « La sieste était agréable? » lui demandai-je me moquant gentiment d'elle. Elle grimaça.

- « Pas vraiment!! Ton épaule n'est pas aussi confortable qu'un bon oreiller moelleux » répliqua-t-elle en se levant.

Je fis de même et nous rejoignîmes Alice qui nous attendait dans le hall.

Je regardai ma montre, il était déjà 12h20 alors je proposai aux filles de s'arrêter dans un snack pour manger un sandwich avant de partir pour le parc où nous avions l'habitude de nous balader.

Une fois notre déjeuner avalé nous nous mîmes en route. Nous nous promenâmes durant près d'une heure. Alice et Bella marchaient un peu devant moi en discutant du programme des vacances. Moi je profitais de cet instant de détente. Avec mes examens je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de décompresser depuis un bon moment alors j'en profitais. C'était plaisant de pouvoir respirer l'air frais extérieur plutôt que celui tout poussiéreux de la bibliothèque du campus. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment pas même Jessica, non surtout pas Jessica. Je ne la laisserais plus jamais gâcher ma vie. Entre nous c'était bel et bien terminé et il faudrait qu'elle se mette cela dans la tête.

Soudain une sonnerie retentit. C'était le portable d'Alice. Ma sœur sortit son téléphone de sa poche regarda le nom du correspondant puis se mit à sauter partout comme une folle. Jasper. Elle prit l'appel sans tarder. Je rejoins Bella et nous avançâmes histoire de laisser un peu d'intimité à ma sœur.

- « Alors quoi de neuf ? me demanda Bella. Je ris.

- « Bella, on vit dans le même appart et on est pratiquement 24h/24 ensemble alors s'il y avait quelque chose de neuf dans ma vie tu serais déjà au courant. Elle rit à son tour.

- « Je voulais savoir s'il y avait du nouveau entre toi et …Jessica » dit-elle en rougissant.

- « C'est compliqué à vrai dire »lui répondis-je. « En fait pour être honnête je crois que c'est bel et bien terminé entre nous ». Bella me fit un petit sourire compatissant.

- « Je suis vraiment désolée Edward » me dit elle sérieusement.

Son ton me fit rire autant que le fait qu'elle m'appelle « Edward ». Bella ne m'appelait jamais « Edward » à part quand elle était très sérieuse ou en colère. En dehors de ces moments j'avais toujours droit à un petit sobriquet, parfois ridicule mais toujours affectueux.

- « Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle? » me demanda-t-elle étonnée de ma soudaine hilarité.

- « Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis tu sais pour Jessica je ne suis pas vraiment triste…au contraire je crois que je me sens mieux…libéré en quelque sorte ».

- « Oh tant mieux alors » dit Bella. « Mais tu sais si tu as besoin de parler …ou de te confier et bien je suis là ».

Oui je savais bien que Bella était là. Elle était toujours là pour moi et pas que pour moi, pour tout le monde. Bella était la gentillesse et la bonté incarnées. J'étais vraiment heureux qu'elle soit là, je n'imaginais pas mon existence sans elle. Avec elle il n'y avait jamais eu aucune gêne. Nous pouvions parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Et puis bien qu'Alice et moi soyons très proches c'est un peu Bella qui constituait le ciment de notre colocation. Sans elle j'aurais sûrement déjà tué ma sœur. Alice et moi étions rarement sur la même longueur d'onde bien que l'on s'adore. Il n'y avait qu'à se souvenir du matin même. Alice voulait aller au cinéma tandis que je voulais me promener. Et encore une fois c'est Bella qui avait fait un compromis: cinéma en premier puis balade ensuite. Oui sans Bella mon existence serait bien différente, elle m'était indispensable. Jasper était bien évidement mon meilleur ami mais il vivait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Il y avait aussi Emmet mais lui aussi vivait loin et il avait tendance à tout prendre à la légère et depuis qu'il vivait avec Rosalie à Los Angeles je le voyais beaucoup moins souvent. Bella était ma confidente, celle sur qui je pouvais m'appuyer quand je n'allais pas bien et celle qui partageait mes joies me comprenant mieux que personne tant nous nous ressemblions.

La voix d'Alice hurlant de joie au loin me fit revenir à la réalité.

- « Et toi? » demandai-je à Bella, « Quoi de neuf ?»

Je lui posais la question mais je savais bien qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau pour elle non plus. S'il s'était passé quelque chose dans sa vie elle me l'aurait dit. Elle me disait toujours tout. Cependant ma conviction s'ébranla quand je la vis devenir totalement écarlate.

- « Rien » me dit-elle en évitant de me regarder dans les yeux.

- « Bella tu ne sais pas mentir »

J'essayai de ne pas lui montrer que j'étais vexé. Elle essayait de me cacher quelque chose et en plus elle me mentait. Elle aurait du savoir depuis le temps, que je lisais en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

- « Et bien j'ai revu …Jacob » me dit-elle toujours en évitant mon regard.

- « Oh super » dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

Jacob. Je ne l'avais vu que deux fois mais c'était suffisant pour que je le déteste à vie. Il était l'un des amis de Bella quand elle vivait encore à Phoenix. Il faisait désormais ces études à New York si je ne me trompais pas. Il ne me plaisait pas comme type. Il essayait toujours de convaincre Bella de faire des trucs qu'elle ne voulait pas. Je me souvins quand il était venu l'année dernière à Seattle. Bella avait insisté pour qu'on l'héberge les trois jours que durerait son séjour. Un soir ils étaient partis tous les deux pour boire un verre dans un bar et Bella m'avait appelé vers 1h du matin en larmes. Jacob était complètement ivre et il refusait de rentrer. J'avais donc été obligé de partir les chercher. Pour couronner le tout il était évident que Jacob était amoureux de Bella. Elle m'avait assuré qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis bien qu'ils se soient embrassés une fois, mais rien de plus. Autant Mike Newton m'exaspérait autant Jacob Black m'énervait réellement. Bella connaissait mon opinion le concernant et depuis elle évitait de me parler de lui. Voila qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle l'avait vu.

- « Quand vous êtes vous revu? » lui demandai-je curieux malgré tout.

- « La semaine dernière quand je suis allée à Phoenix rendre visite à ma mère »

En effet Bella était en vacances depuis déjà deux semaines et elle en avait profité pour rendre visite à Renée et Phil.

- « Je croyais que Jacob était à New York » lui dis-je sur un ton que j'espérais léger.

- « Il est en vacances. Il est retourné à Phoenix pour rendre visite à son père ».

- « Et comment va-t-il? »

J'avais beau le détester, Jacob restait l'ami de Bella et il me fallait donc faire des efforts. D'ailleurs Bella parut étonnée mais heureuse par ma question.

- « Il va très bien. Il m'a invité à lui rendre visite à la fin du mois de juin. »

- « Tu vas enfin pouvoir aller à New York alors! Toi qui en rêvait. »

- « Oui! C'est vrai mais t'inquiète pas je te ramènerai pleins de souvenirs et je ferai des tas de photos » me dit-elle en souriant.

J'aurais préféré que Bella n'y aille pas. Je ne me sentais pas rassuré de la savoir seule avec lui dans une ville qui lui était inconnue. Mais Bella n'aurait pas apprécié que je lui dise ce que pensais vraiment de ce voyage à New York. D'ailleurs je n'avais aucun droit sur elle. Elle ne m'appartenait pas. Je tentais de me convaincre que j'étais seulement inquiet pour elle. Oui bien sur mon attitude était seulement due à l'inquiétude. Bella était comme une sœur et je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Pourtant à bien y réfléchir je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle angoisse quand Alice était parti il y a trois ans durant quinze jours en Italie. Et Alice était ma sœur.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car cette dernière revint vers nous en courant un grand sourire illuminant son regard.

************************************************

**La suite est écrite du point de vue de Bella. J'en ai déja écrit une bonne partie mais j'attends d'avoir vos impressions pour la continuer comme ca je pourrai modifier si vous trouver que quelque chose ne va pas**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors tout d'abord je souhaite remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant pour le premier chapitre vous êtes vraiment très gentils.**

**Ensuite voila j'ai terminé mon deuxième chapitre il est du point de vue de Bella. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir un peu moins réussis que le premier notamment en ce qui concerne la description des sentiments. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. J'essaierai de m'améliorer dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer**

*******************************************************************

POV BELLA

Alice nous rejoint en sautillant et me sauta dans les bras.

- « Jasper m'a invité chez lui à San Diego » dit-elle un large sourire sur le visage.

- « Vraiment Alice? Je suis très heureuse pour toi » lui répondis-je

Voila près de trois semaines qu'Alice n'avait pas vu son Jasper et elle devait sûrement commencer à trouver le temps long.

-« Quand pars tu? » la questionnai-je

-« Et bien il m'a invité à passer mon anniversaire la bas donc sûrement vers le 18 ou le 19 juin.

Alice et Edward étaient jumeaux. Ils étaient nés le 20 juin. Nous étions le 31 mai ce qui laissait encore deux semaines et demi d'attente à Alice avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son amoureux.

Alice se tourna ensuite vers son frère.

- « Jasper aurait adoré venir ici pour qu'on le fête tous ensemble mais il a encore plein d'examens et il ne peut pas se permettre de louper des jours de cours. Il est vraiment désolé ».

- « C'est pas grave » lui dit Edward. « Par contre maman et papa seront peut être déçus qu'on ne le fête pas tous ensemble »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça c'est moi qui les préviendrait » le rassura Alice.

Edward avait dit que ce n'était pas grave qu'Alice passe leur anniversaire avec Jasper mais je le connaissais trop bien. Il semblait triste mais essayait de le cacher. Depuis que Jasper était partis s'installer à plus de 2000 kilomètres d'ici Edward était seul. Bien sur avec Alice nous étions là mais j'avais bien conscience que ce n'était pas pareil. Avec nous il ne pouvait pas parler sport ou encore je ne sais quelles autres choses dont les hommes aiment parler entre eux. Mais Edward était beaucoup trop altruiste pour le laisser paraître. Il se comportait comme si tout était parfait ne se plaignant jamais de vivre avec deux filles. Il acceptait toujours sans sourciller quand on lui imposait des films au cinéma ou lorsqu' Alice le suppliait de nous accompagner en voiture faire les magasins. Edward était parfait. Sauf dans le choix de ses petites amies. Oui dans ce domaine il n'était pas vraiment doué tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Les filles avec qui il sortait n'étaient pas faite pour lui. Aucune n'était assez bien pour lui. Et surtout pas cette Jessica. Je savais que ça n'allait pas fort entre eux depuis quelques temps et j'avais eu envie d'applaudir quand Edward m'avait dit que c'était définitivement fini entre eux. Cette Jessica était une fille intéressée superficielle et hypocrite Je me demandais encore comment il avait pu lui trouver un quelconque charme.

Comme il commençait à se faire tard nous décidâmes de rentrer. Nous vivions tous les trois dans un très grand appartement en plein milieu de Seattle. C'est Carlisle et Esmée les parents d'Alice et Edward qui l'avaient trouvé. Je me demandais encore comment ils avaient pu dégoter une aussi bonne affaire. Le loyer était vraiment insignifiant d'ailleurs je me demandais si les Cullen ne me cachait pas la véritable somme. Ils étaient riches notamment grâce au très bon salaire de Carlisle et ils avaient tendance à vouloir toujours me gâter et m'offrir plein de choses. Esmée affirmait que c'est parce qu'elle me considérait comme sa fille et donc qu'elle me gâtait autant qu'elle gâtait Alice. Au début ils avaient même insisté pour que je ne paie pas de loyer mais devant mon refus ils avaient fini par céder. Je ne voulais pas que les Cullen m'entretiennent cependant notre superbe appart était tellement incroyable que je doutais qu'ils m'en aient dit le réel montant. Nous avions chacun une immense chambre. Celle d'Edward était la plus grande et elle avait sa propre salle de bain mais c'est la mienne qui disposait de la plus belle vue. Quant à celle d'Alice elle était dotée d'un dressing ce qui avait tout de suite enchantée l'intéressée. Alice et moi partagions la même salle de bain mais ce n'était pas un problème après avoir du partager pendant trois ans celle de mon père Charlie. Nous avions un grand salon avec cuisine américaine ainsi qu'une terrasse avec vu sur le parc. Bref nous étions plus qu'heureux tous les trois dans notre petit nid.

Arrivés chez nous, nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Alice se posa dans le fauteuil et Edward et moi sur le canapé. J'étais un peu fatiguée nous avions pas mal marché cet après-midi. Je m'allongeai posant mes jambes sur les genoux d'Edward celui-ci me les caressa délicatement. Alice alluma la télévision et nous restâmes longtemps comme ça tous les trois.

Alors que je commençais à somnoler Edward se leva déclarant qu'il était l'heure de faire le dîner. Je lui proposai de m'en charger mais il insista pour le faire. Alice le regarda avec un air soupçonneux. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Edward de vouloir faire le dîner. D'ailleurs quand nous voulions qu'il le fasse nous étions généralement obligées de faire du chantage mais aujourd'hui non il se proposait spontanément.

- « Aurais-tu quelque chose à te faire pardonner » lui demanda Alice méfiante.

- « Non je cherche juste un moyen de t'empoisonner pour avoir la paix » lui répondit Edward un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- « J'en étais sure! Mais tu vas aussi empoisonner Bella du coup »

Edward se tourna vers moi et déclara avec un immense sourire.

- « Rien qu'un dommage collatéral »

Je poussais un cri, choquée et Edward déguerpit rapidement pour préparer le dîner mais je l'entendis tout de même rire.

Vingt minutes plus tard il nous appela pour nous dire que le repas était prêt. Il nous avait préparé des pâtes, il ne s'était pas vraiment foulé.

Quand nous eûmes terminé Alice nous dit qu'elle était exténuée et elle partit rapidement se coucher.

Edward et moi décidâmes de regarder un film. Nous nous blottîmes tous les deux sur le canapé à moitié allongés l'un sur l'autre.

- Que veux tu faire de tes vacances? » lui demandai-je au bout d'un moment ne réussissant pas à m'intéresser au film devant mes yeux.

- « Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser avec tous mes examens ».

Il réfléchit un instant.

- « J'irai sûrement voir Emmet et Rosalie à L.A, la plage et le sable chaud me manque. Et puis j'irai passer quelques jours à Forks. Peut être que Jasper pourra nous y rejoindre après ses examens.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec plein d'espoir et une nouvelle fois je me rendis compte à quel point Edward devait se sentir seul sans son meilleur ami.

Je me pelotonnai un peu plus contre lui et nous finîmes de regarder notre film en silence. Quand le mot fin apparut sur l'écran nous nous levâmes. J'avais le corps tout engourdit d'être resté étendue aussi longtemps. Edward me dit bonsoir et m'embrassa sur la mâchoire puis nous nous séparâmes pour regagner chacun notre chambre.

Je me dépêchai d'enfiler ma nuisette d'aller me brosser les dents et quelques minutes plus tard j'étais dans mon lit en train de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai tard. C'était les vacances alors j'avais désactivé la sonnerie de mon réveil.

Quand j'arrivai au salon Edward et Alice étaient déjà à table et un bol de céréales m'attendait à ma place habituelle.

- « Bonjour » marmonnai-je en m'asseyant encore à moitié endormie.

- « Bonjour Bella » me dit Alice d'un ton très enjoué. « Que dirais-tu d'aller faire les magasins ?» me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Je n'aimais pas faire les magasins, j'avais d'ailleurs cela en sainte horreur mais c'était le passe temps préféré d'Alice et Alice était ma meilleure amie il me fallait donc faire des efforts.

- « Si tu veux ».

- « C'est vrai tu acceptes comme ça? Sans rouspéter? »

- « Oui Alice si ça peux te faire plaisir allons faire les magasins ».

- « Tu sais que je t'aime Bella! » me lança-t-elle en souriant.

- « C'est Jasper qui va être content d'apprendre ça! » déclara Edward en riant lui qui jusqu'à présent était resté silencieux.

Alice voulut lui donner un coup de pied sous la table mais c'est malheureusement ma jambe qu'elle toucha. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri ce qui plongea Edward dans un excès de fou rire.

- « Désolée Bella » me dit elle en se levant.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et donna une petite tape sur le derrière du crâne de son frère qui riait toujours aux éclats.

- « Que comptes tu faire de ta journée? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules

- « Je sais pas! Rien sûrement. »

- « Et ben je t'ai trouvé une activité, il faudrait faire le ménage. Depuis quand ne t'ais tu pas occupé des taches ménagères hein? Je sais bien que tu passais tes examens mais maintenant tu as plein de temps libre ».

Edward grimaça.

- « C'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais ma journée mais bon s'il faut le faire je le ferai » dit il d'un air résigné.

Cette réponse satisfit Alice.

- « Bon dépêche toi Bella! » me dit elle

- « Alice va te laver j'irai après toi »

- « Tu peux utiliser ma salle de bain si tu veux » me dit Edward.

Alice alla donc se doucher dans notre salle bain tandis que j'entrai dans la chambre d'Edward pour utiliser la sienne.

Comme d'habitude la chambre d'Edward était rangée et propre tout le contraire de la mienne. Il disait ne pas aimer faire le ménage mais quand on voyait sa chambre on pouvait en douter. Il n'y avait pas une seule trace de poussière sur les meubles. Son grand lit blanc était fait rien ne traînait à terre. S'il n'y avait pas eu quelques photos accrochées au mur et son portable posé sur son bureau on aurait pu imaginer que cette chambre n'était pas occupée.

Je m'approchai des photographies. La première représentait ses parents Esmé et Carlisle enlacés sur le canapé de leur maison de Forks, sur la deuxième on pouvait voir Alice, Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie lors de l'anniversaire de cette dernière, la suivante en était une d'Edward, Alice et moi le jour de notre emménagement et sur la dernière j'étais seule. Je me souvins qu'Edward l'avait prise l'année dernière un jour où nous étions allés nous promener tous les deux au parc. Ce jour là il faisant très chaud et un grand soleil illuminait Seattle. Edward m'avait dit que c'est la première fois qu'il voyait qu'au soleil mes cheveux prenaient une légère teinte rousse et pour s'en souvenir il m'avait prise en photo. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi je ne pouvais me retenir d'être heureuse qu'Edward ait gardé cette photo de moi j'avais l'impression d'être représentée, d'avoir ma place parmi sa famille.

La sonnerie du portable d'Edward retentit et me sortit de mes pensées. Je m'approchai du bureau et vis le nom de Jessica apparaître sur l'écran. Je croyais pourtant qu'il m'avait dit que tout était fini entre eux. Je n'aurais pas du ressentir de la colère de savoir qu'ils étaient toujours en contact pourtant je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je me dépêchai d'atteindre la porte au fond de la chambre qui était celle de la salle de bain pour éviter qu'Edward me trouve ici quand il viendrait répondre.

Quelques minutes plus tard je sortis de sous la douche. Je m'essuyai rapidement et enroulai la serviette autour de moi. Quand je fermai la porte pour me retrouver dans la chambre d'Edward je vis que celui-ci était nonchalamment posé sur son lit. Je devins écarlate.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?» lui demandai-je énervé.

- « C'est ma chambre je te rappelle » répondit-il en souriant.

- « Tu savais très bien que je me douchais tu aurais pu attendre quand même ».

- « Si j'avais attendu j'aurais loupé le spectacle »

- « Quel spectacle! »

- « Toi en petite tenue bien sur » dit il en éclatant de son rire cristallin.

Je poussai un cri de rage et me dépêchai de quitter la chambre de ce goujat. J'étais dans le couloir quand je me souvins qu'il avait reçu un appel de cette satanée Jessica. Je revins en arrière et passai la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte.

- « Au fait ton téléphone a sonné »

Je lui avais hurlé dessus même si je n'étais déjà plus en colère contre lui. En fait c'est surtout le coup de téléphone que Jessica lui avait passé qui me mettait hors de moi. Quand il était avec elle il ne paraissait pas vraiment heureux. Edward était trop gentil et doux et il lui passait tous ses caprices et cela m'exaspérait. Je fus prise d'une curiosité malsaine et me demandai s'il allait la rappeler.

Cependant je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir sur cela car Alice qui était fin prête à partir me pressa pour que je me prépare.

Dix minutes plus tard nous partions direction les magasins de vêtements. Avant de s'en aller Alice avait tout de même rappelé à Edward toutes les taches ménagères qu'il devait faire.

Alice était plus surexcitée que jamais tant elle était impatiente de revoir Jasper et comme le climat de San Diego était beaucoup plus chaud que celui de Seattle il lui fallait acheter des vêtements légers.

- « Tu as prévenu Edward que tu allais rendre visite à Jacob? » me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- « Oui je lui ai dit hier »

- « Et comment l'a-t il prit? »

- « Plutôt bien. Mieux que je ne l'avais prévu en fait »

- « Vraiment? »

Alice semblait réellement surprise. A vrai dire moi aussi je l'avais été. Vu comment c'était passée la dernière visite de Jacob à Seattle je pensais qu'Edward n'aurait pas approuvé que j'aille le rejoindre à New York mais non il n'avait rien dit. Il avait même demandé des nouvelles de Jacob. J'étais heureuse de cela. Jacob malgré la distance restait l'un de mes meilleurs amis et même si parfois il ne se montrait pas très sérieux il comptait vraiment pour moi. Edward prétendait que Jacob était amoureux de moi selon lui ça sautait au yeux mais j'étais persuadée qu'il se trompait. Jacob et moi n'étions qu'amis même si à une époque il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre nous nous n'avions jamais été plus loin qu'un très chaste baiser et Jacob n'avait jamais cherché à avoir plus.

Nous passâmes ainsi toute la journée Alice farfouillant un peu partout pour se dégoter les vêtements adéquats pour son voyage et moi lui donnant mon avis sur tel ou tel débardeur bien qu'elle n'en tienne pas compte.

Alice était un vrai petit lutin, plein de vie et elle semblait encore plus joyeuse depuis la veille, depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle retrouverait bientôt Jasper. Je la regardais en souriant devant tant de joie de vivre.

- « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça » me demanda-t-elle

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je la dévisageais depuis un bon moment maintenant.

- « C'est rien je suis juste heureuse pour toi. Avec Jasper vous formez un si beau couple. Tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir trouvé ». Elle me sourit

- « Oui j'ai bien conscience d'être une grande chanceuse. Je ne sais pas ce que serait ma vie si Jasper n'en faisait pas partie » me répondit-elle en souriant tendrement à l'évocation du nom de son amoureux.

Heureuse Alice elle avait trouvé sa moitié, son âme sœur la personne sans qui son existence n'avait pas de sens. Quand mon tour viendrait-il? Je savais bien en sortant avec Mike Newton que ça ne durerait pas mais il m'aimait vraiment et insistait depuis un petit moment pour que je lui laisse sa chance alors j'avais cédé. Nous n'avions aucun point commun et il était un peu trop collant et jaloux à mon goût mais ça faisait du bien de s'endormir en sachant que l'on était aimé. Edward ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup et il prenait un malin plaisir à l'embêter Cela aurait du me déranger à l'époque mais au contraire ça m'amusait, une preuve de plus que je n'avais pas été amoureuse de Mike. Je souris en me souvenant l'habitude qu'avait pris Edward de m'appeler « chérie » quand Mike se trouvait dans les parages. Un jour ce dernier m'avait fait une crise de jalousie il me trouvait trop proche d'Edward et il m'avait demandé de choisir entre Edward et lui. Il semblait persuadé que je le choisirais lui. Je voyais encore son expression effarée quand je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait m'oublier et effacer mon numéro de téléphone de son répertoire car tout était fini entre nous. Oui Mike était certain que c'est lui que je choisirais. Je n'avais jamais raconté cela à Edward il se serait sentit coupable alors qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mike s'était fait des idées, il ne trouvait pas cela normal d'être aussi proche d'un garçon que je l'étais d'Edward pour lui c'était une situation ambiguë. Je n'étais pas faite pour Mike et ça avait été une erreur de sortir avec lui. A ma connaissance Mike s'était parfaitement remis de notre rupture et il avait déjà une nouvelle copine alors que nous étions séparés depuis seulement quatre mois. Cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde peut être qu'il finirait par trouver sa moitié et qu'il serait heureux.

- « Tu sais toi aussi tu trouveras le bon » me dit Alice comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Elle était très souvent perspicace.

- « Oui si tu le dis » lui répondis-je guère convaincue.

- « Ou peut être que dans dix ans tu seras encore seule et vivras toujours dans notre appart avec Edward. Il est comme toi. Lui aussi sera sûrement seul dans dix ans. Comme ça vous pourrez continuer votre colocation » lança-t-elle en rigolant.

Je lui jetai un regard menaçant.

- « Ou peut être que dans dix ans je me sentirai tellement seule sans mari ni enfant que ma meilleure amie sera obligée de m'accueillir chez elle et son époux et de me supporter moi et ma constante déprime ».

Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt.

- « Je rigole Bella! Tu es gentille, belle, douce et intelligente. Je suis certaine que bientôt les garçons se bousculeront pour que tu acceptes un rendez-vous avec eux ».

Je n'étais pas vraiment certaine que plein de garçons se bousculant pour moi fasse partie de ce dont j'avais envie. Je n'en voulais pas plein, j'en voulais un seul: le bon. Celui dont les bras autour de ma taille me feraient oublié à quel point ma journée avait été éreintante, celui dont les baisers me feraient tellement d'effet que je me sentirais légère comme une plume dès qu'il poserait ses lèvres sur les miennes, celui qui d'une simple caresse me ferait oublier mon nom.

- « Bon on y va? » me demanda Alice me ramenant sur terre.

J'acquiesçai. Nous avions passé toute la journée à faire les magasins, passant de boutiques en boutiques et j'avais les jambes en compote. La seule chose que je voulais c'était rentrer et prendre un bon bain chaud.

*******************************************************************

**Alors qu'en pensez vous? Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Edward. L'alternance de points de vue Edward/ Bella vous plait ou vous préféreriez que je garde toujours le même. Moi j'aime assez le fait d'alterner mais écrire du point de vue de Bella est plus difficile pour moi allez savoir pourquoi!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous voici mon nouveau chapitre.**

**Il semble apparament que vous aimiez le fait que j'alterne les points de vue c'est donc ce que je vais continuer à faire.**

**Encore merci pour les reviews elles me poussent à vous faire plaisir et donc j'essaye d'écrire plus rapidement.  
**

*********************************************************

POV EDWARD

Je regardais pour la énième fois mon portable. Devais-je rappeler ou non Jessica? A vrai dire nous ne nous étions pas vraiment quittés en bon terme et je me demandais bien ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait pas laissé de message me demandant de la recontacter ou pour dire qu'elle rappellerait, non rien. De toute façon pourquoi devrais-je la rappeler? Je lui avais bien fait comprendre qu'entre nous c'était fini et que je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à faire à elle. Elle m'avait supplié de la garder, de lui laisser une seconde chance, de lui pardonner. Mais comment pardonner à une personne qui vous a trompé. Je me voyais encore le jour où je l'avais surprise au lit avec cet imbécile de Tyler Crowley. Sur le coup je n'avais pas ressentis de la colère ou de la peine seulement de la surprise. Ce n'est qu'après que j'avais compris que je venais d'être trahit. Et ce n'est pas tant le fait que Jessica est couché avec un autre qui me touchait c'est le fait qu'elle m'ait trahit. J'avais confiance en elle et pourtant je n'accordais pas souvent ma confiance et il avait fallut qu'elle gâche tout cela. Le pire c'est qu'au début elle avait prétendu que tout était de ma faute. Elle m'avait dit que je n'étais pas assez attentionné, que je ne lui disais pas assez souvent que je l'aimais. Elle trouvait que je la délaissais trop au profit d'Alice et Bella. Oui elle était jalouse d'Alice et Bella, ne comprenant pas pourquoi à mon âge je continuais à vivre avec elles. Elle ne comprenait pas que les deux filles qui partageaient mon quotidien étaient essentielles à mon existence. Peut être qu'à bien y réfléchir Jessica avait raison. Je n'avais sûrement pas été le petit ami idéal et j'aurais du faire plus attention à elle. Mais de là à me tromper…Je ne méritais pas cela. Je n'avais pas raconté toute l'histoire à Alice et Bella. Elles s'en seraient voulu, auraient prétendu que c'était de leur faute, elles auraient eu tord. Vivre avec elles était la seule chose qui me paraisse un tant soi peu normal dans mon univers. Je n'étais pas vraiment du genre sociable, apparemment j'intimidais les gens je ne comprenais pas vraiment cela, à ma connaissance je n'avais encore jamais mordu personne. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne me mêlais pas aux autres c'est que je ne leur trouvais aucun intérêt. C'était sûrement prétentieux de ma part mais c'était la vérité. Le seul endroit où je me sentais à l'aise et où j'avais l'impression de pouvoir être moi-même c'était notre appart. Dès que j'y entrais et que je voyais les visages d'Alice et Bella me sourirent j'avais l'impression de revivre, que mon existence prenait son sens.

Après tout pourquoi continuer à chercher l'amour? Peut être que j'étais un cas désespéré? Et puis tout bien réfléchis pourquoi vouloir un autre femme dans ma vie? Ma mère, Alice et Bella étaient largement suffisantes. Ma mère m'aimait sûrement plus que tout au monde, elle aurait donné sa vie pour moi. Alice bien qu'elle soit légèrement agaçante quand elle s'y mettait était une sœur formidable, un lien nous unissait plus fort que celui qui relit un frère et une sœur peut être était ce du au fait que nous soyons jumeaux. J'avais souvent entendu dire que les jumeaux étaient reliés entre eux d'une manière assez spéciale quelque chose d'inexplicable, de surnaturel. Et puis Bella… Ce que je ressentais pour Bella était également inexplicable. Je l'aimais. Pas comme j'aimais ma mère, ni comme j'aimais Alice ou encore de la manière dont j'avais aimé Jessica. Non l'amour que je portais à Bella était différent, impossible à décrire.

Tout à coup mon portable sonna me sortant de mes pensées

- « Allo »

- « Allo Edward c'est Jess »

Oh non pas elle c'était bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie d'entendre à ce moment.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jessica? Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord. »

- « Tu ma manques Edward »

- « Tu aurais mieux fait de t'en rendre compte avant de coucher avec Crowley ».

- « S'il te plait Edward j'ai fait une bêtise je le sais mais tous les couples ont leurs hauts et leurs bas. On pourrait retenter, se laisser une deuxième chance. S'il te plait ».

- « Non Jessica! Tout est fini. Arrête de m'appeler ».

J'entendis des sanglots à l'autre bout du fil et je fus pris de remords seulement je ne pouvais pas me laisser apitoyer.

- « Edward je t'aime. S'il te plait pardonne moi. Pitié Edward pardonne moi, je t'en supplie ».

- « Je suis désolé Jessica. Oublis moi ça vaudrait mieux pour nous deux ».

- « Non Edward! Pourquoi? On est séparé depuis seulement deux semaines tu ne peux pas avoir déjà fait une croix sur notre histoire ».

- « Jessica, arrêtes! Notre histoire c'est du passé il faut que tu te le mettes dans la tête! ».

- « Tu en aimes une autre? Hein? ».

- « Bien sur que non Jessica, tu te fais des idées? »

- « C'est cette Bella c'est ça! »

- « Tu dérailles complètement Jessica. Bella n'est qu'une amie ».

- « Une amie? Tu appelles toutes tes amies « ma chérie »? Tu dors dans le lit de toutes tes amies quand elles ne vont pas bien? »

- « De toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne ».

- « Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Edward. Tu es amoureux d'elle. Tu as toujours été amoureux de Bella ».

- « Jessica je te répète que Bella n'est qu'une amie ».

- « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle a de plus que moi? Elle n'est même pas jolie! ».

- « Jessica je vais raccrocher et je veux que tu oublies mon numéro de téléphone, que tu oublies mon nom que tu m'oublies totalement ».

Sur ces mots je raccrochai.

Jessica avait vraiment pété un plomb. Moi amoureux de Bella? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Bien sur je l'aimais mais seulement comme une très bonne amie. Je tenais à elle c'est vrai mais c'est tout.

Alors pourquoi cela sonnait-il faux?

Ce que ressentais pour Bella n'était pas de l'amour, ça ne pouvait pas en être, c'était totalement impossible.

J'aurais du être en colère contre Jessica après cette conversation. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer si hargneuse et méprisante. Seulement mon esprit entier était occupé à penser à Bella.

Comme si cette dernière m'avait entendu, le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant me ramena à la réalité. C'était les filles qui revenaient de leur journée shopping. Je me dépêchai de sortir de ma chambre pour les rejoindre. Je devais faire abstraction de ma récente conversation avec Jessica

- « C'est nous! » cria la voix enjouée de ma sœur.

Je ne lui prêtais pas attention. J'étais fixée sur Bella. Avais-je déjà remarqué à quel point elle était belle? Bien sur que oui je l'avais toujours trouvé très jolie mais aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression de la redécouvrir, comme si j'étais doté de nouveaux yeux beaucoup plus clairs que les précédents.

- « Tu as fait le ménage? me demanda aussitôt Alice.

- « Oui mon général je l'ai fait »

Bien sur que je l'avais fait. J'y avais même consacré plus de temps que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Alice m'ébouriffa les cheveux puis me tira la langue.

- « C'est bien je suis très fière » dit elle en riant. Je ris aussi.

Bella s'avança vers moi. Elle paraissait épuisée. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras. Quelques heures plus tôt je l'aurais sûrement fait c'était un geste courant entre nous en temps normal. Seulement les paroles de Jessica résonnaient dans ma tête. Prendre dans ses bras une amie n'était pas quelque chose de répréhensible à ma connaissance. Non mieux valait éviter. Mais c'est elle qui fit le premier pas. Elle était exténuée alors elle appuya son front contre mon torse. Je frémis à son contact. Mais après tout je ne faisait rien de mal alors je passai mes bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre moi. Je pouvais sentir son odeur émanant de sa peau et je fus pris d'une soudaine envie de la caresser de passer mes mains sous son débardeur et de laisser courir mes doigts sur son dos nu. Heureusement je me retins à temps. Je ne pouvais pas le faire.

Bella se laissait aller dans mes bras. Elle avait passé les siens autour de ma nuque resserrant un peu plus notre étreinte.

- « Tu es fatiguée chérie » lui demandai-je

Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de l'appeler ainsi!

- « Alice est très, très, très fatigante quand elle s'y met.

- « Tu n'es plus fâchée pour ce matin ?» lui demandai-je me rappelant soudain qu'elle était partis en m'en voulant de l'avoir vu uniquement vêtue d'une serviette de bain.

- « Non tu es pardonnée ». Je souris en enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs longues minutes. J'aurais pu rester comme cela des heures, des jours rien que pour sentir son corps contre le mien.

Que m'arrivait-il? Je n'avais jamais eu de telles pensées concernant Bella. Je ne devais pas en avoir. C'était à croire que les insanités débitées par Jessica avaient eu un impact sur moi.

Lentement je relâchai ma prise sur sa taille. J'eus l'impression que Bella s'éloignait de moi à contrecœur, mais c'était sûrement une fantaisie de mon esprit. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil. Tandis que Bella partait se doucher après sa rude journée Alice elle me déballa tous ses achats. J'aurais préféré qu'elle s'en abstienne car l'imaginer avec toute la lingerie qu'elle me montra est une chose que j'aurais volontiers évitée. Elle avait également acheté plein de débardeurs et de bikinis plus qu'indécent. Il faudrait que je téléphone à Jasper pour qu'il lui interdise de se montrer avec ça sur la plage.

Bella finit par revenir elle semblait en meilleure forme. Elle avait encore le teint rosi par la chaleur de l'eau et ses cheveux attachés laissaient s'échapper quelques mèches volages mouillées. Une fois encore l'envie de la prendre et de la serrer dans mes bras me submergea. Elle partit cependant s'installer sur le canapé près d'Alice qui admirait encore ses nouvelles tenues. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder. Tous ses gestes me fascinaient je n'avais jamais fait attention à quel point elle était gracieuse. Je crus défaillir quand je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure face à une remarque d'Alice. Elle était si sensuelle quand elle faisait ça. Soudain Alice se leva.

- « Bon je vais préparer le dîner, j'ai faim » dit-elle.

Je m'empressai de prendre sa place auprès de Bella. C'est comme si sa présence, sa proximité m'était devenue indispensable. A ma plus grande joie Bella revint se lover contre moi. J'étais heureux qu'elle me donne la possibilité de respirer de nouveau son odeur. Une odeur très florale, envoûtante. Comment avais-je fait pour passer à coté durant toute ces années?

Aussi insupportable cela soit il fallait que je m'éloigne de Bella, je commençais à avoir des idées la concernant que je n'aurais pas du. Les paroles de Jessica résonnaient dans ma tête: « Tu es amoureux d'elle. Tu as toujours été amoureux de Bella ». Je me raidis. Comment pouvais-je laisser les propos ridicules de Jessica détruirent tout ce en quoi je croyais? Je connaissais Bella depuis des années je l'aurais su tout de même si je l'aimais. Bella se retourna soudainement vers moi son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Elle avait sentis la contraction de mon corps.

- « Sa va Ed? »

Je me concentrai férocement pour ne pas fixer ses lèvres qui étaient très proches des miennes. Je m'ordonnai de la regarder dans les yeux. Seulement cela ne m'aida pas le moins du monde car ses immenses yeux chocolat semblaient me dévisager comme si elle pouvait lire au plus profond de moi. L'électricité stagnante autour de nous me parut soudain tangible comme si un courant nous reliait. Mon regard se tourna de nouveau vers ses lèvres si proches, trop proches. Je la repoussais délicatement pour me lever.

- « Oui, oui tout va bien! Euh…Je vais aller aider Alice » lui dis-je en me sauvant.

Je pus tout de même voir ses yeux soupçonneux me suivrent tandis que je rejoignais ma sœur.

Une fois la préparation du dîner terminée nous nous mîmes tous les trois à table. Ma résolution était désormais d'oublier ma conversation avec Jessica et tant que je n'y arriverais pas je tenterais de rester le plus possible éloigné de Bella. Elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais si j'avais un geste déplacé envers elle. Quand Bella eut fini son repas elle quitta rapidement la table prétextant être fatiguée mais je vis bien qu'elle semblait préoccupée. Avait-elle comprit que j'avais été sur le point de l'embrasser tout à l'heure? M'en voulait elle?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma propre chambre Alice me héla.

- « Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas Edward? »

- « De quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

- « De ton comportement voyons! Tu t'es montré distant et froid durant tout le repas. Tu ne nous as même pas décroché un mot. Tu ne vois pas que tu as blessé Bella? »

J'étais abasourdi par les paroles d'Alice. Mais elle avait raison. J'étais tellement obnubilé par mes pensées que j'avais du leur paraître bizarre.

- « Je suis désolée Alice. Je ne voulais pas. C'est juste que…

Pouvais-je lui dire la vérité. Lui dire qu'en quelques heures j'étais devenu complètement obsédé par Bella. Que malgré moi je commençais à la voir différemment et que cela m'effrayait.

- « Que quoi Edward? demanda Alice toujours énervée.

- « Jessica m'a téléphoné et nous nous sommes engueulés du coup c'est vrai que je ne suis pas forcément de bonne humeur ce soir ».

- « Oh!! Désolée » dit elle sa voix de nouveau calme.

- « C'est pas grave tu pouvais pas savoir ».

- « A propos de quoi vous êtes vous disputés ?»

Oh non!! La question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre.

- « Rien d'important. Elle voulait seulement qu'on se donne une nouvelle chance, mais j'ai refusé ».

- « Tu as bien fait! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez rompu mais ce que je sais c'est que cette fille n'est pas pour toi ».

J'acquiesçais. Alice n'était pas au courant que Jessica m'avait trompé et elle ne serait pas au courant non plus de tout ce qui concernait Bella.

- « Bon je vais allé me coucher » lui dis-je désireux de mettre fin à la conversation. Seulement Alice ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- « Tu devrais peut être aller voir Bella avant. Histoire ce lui expliquer la situation. Tu sais qu'elle est sensible et je crois qu'elle a été blessée par ta conduite »

- « Ok » lui répondis-je simplement et je pris la direction de ma chambre.

Je n'avais strictement aucune envie d'aller parler à Bella, là tout de suite mais savoir que j'avais pu lui faire du mal m'était insoutenable. Je décidai d'aller me doucher avant toute chose juste pour être sur d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires.

J'avais raison l'eau chaude me fit du bien. Il fallait que je revoie ma stratégie. Il était évident que je ne pourrais éviter Bella pendant longtemps surtout si cela la blessait. Et puis après tout j'étais assez maître de moi pour savoir me contenir. Je m'étais imaginé des choses tout à l'heure sur le canapé, bien sur que non je ne l'aurais jamais embrassé. Je n'aimais pas Bella. Jessica se trompait lourdement à propos des sentiments que j'éprouvais, elle ne m'avait jamais compris de toute manière.

Une fois séché j'enfilai mon vieux bas de survêtement et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Bella. Sa porte était fermée et aucune lumière ne filtrait. Elle dormait peut être. J'aurais du laisser tomber et retourner dans mon lit mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais me démontrer à moi-même que je ne ressentais rien pour Bella et le meilleur moyen pour ça c'était de la voir. Je frappai alors doucement à sa porte.

- « Bella? »

Aucune réponse. Je frappai de nouveau.

- « Bella, c'est Edward je peux entrer? »

Cette fois ci elle répondit.

- Oui vas-y » dit elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

J'entrai donc dans sa chambre. La lumière était éteinte mais l'obscurité n'était pas totale. Bella ne fermait jamais ses volets et la pâle radiance provenant de la lune entrait par la fenêtre. Elle disait à qui veut l'entendre que si elle laissait ses volets ouverts c'était pour pouvoir admirer les astres dans le ciel mais moi je savais bien qu'en fait Bella avait tout simplement peur du noir total.

Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et lui caressai sa joue. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais sa respiration un peu trop rapide ma prouvait qu'elle ne s'était pas rendormis.

- « Je suis désolé chérie pour tout à l'heure » lui dis-je.

- « Ed, si quelque chose n'allait pas-tu me le dirais pas vrai? » me demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

- « Bien sur, c'est juste Jessica, elle m'a téléphoné et la discussion a été assez… mouvementée ».

Elle rit légèrement puis attrapa dans sa main la mienne qui courait toujours sur son visage.

- « Bon je vais y aller » lui murmurai-je au bout d'un moment même si c'était la dernière chose au monde que j'avais envie de faire.

- « Reste encore un peu s'il te plait ».

En moi deux voix se battaient. L'une se disant qu'il ne fallait pas. Que je ferais mieux de repartir directement dans ma chambre et l'autre, exultante de pouvoir rester encore en sa compagnie. C'est cette dernière qui gagna.

Je soulevai sa couette et m'allongeai à ses cotés. Bella vint se coller tout contre moi posant sa tête contre mon torse et passant une de ses jambes sur mes hanches. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle s'endormit rapidement. Moi je luttai longtemps contre le sommeil profitant de ce moment de bonheur qui m'était donné. J'avais enfoui ma tête dans les cheveux de Bella respirant à fond son parfum.

Petit à petit les paroles de Jessica me revinrent en mémoire et je dus m'avouer qu'elle avait raison.

J'étais amoureux de Bella.

************************************************************

**Alors qu'en pensez vous?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes**

**(Je dis "tous" parce que oui il y a un garçon qui me lit c'est surement le seul et si je ne me trompe pas il s'appelle Fabrice je tiens à le souligner parce que j'étais persuadée que mon histoire n'intéresserait que des filles un peu fleur bleue comme moi mais apparemment c'est pas le cas ^^)**

**Sinon encore une fois merci pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me font comme à chaque fois extremement plaisir!!**

**Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Bella et comme la première fois il a été difficile à écrire. Allez savoir pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans sa peau alors qu'avec Edward les mots me viennent facilement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et que l'histoire tient la route.**

*******************************************************

POV BELLA

Quand je me réveillai une lumière éblouissante illuminait déjà ma chambre, les rayons du soleil jouaient sur le mur opposé à la fenêtre en y formant des ombres. Les bras d'Edward m'enserraient toujours contre lui. Finalement il était resté avec moi toute la nuit. Je levai un peu la tête pour le regarder. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude et il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il ressemblait à un ange ainsi. Edward était sûrement le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie, un dieu vivant. Je me souvenais qu'au lycée toutes les filles étaient plus ou moins amoureuses de lui. J'étais si proche de lui que je pouvais sentir son odeur. Un odeur sucrée et pourtant très masculine en même temps assez envoûtante d'ailleurs. Je fis courir mes doigts sur son abdomen musclé puis les descendis sur son estomac. Je le sentis commencer à bouger. Je passai alors ma main dans ses cheveux en caressant son front du pouce. Il bougea une nouvelle fois puis se mit à cligner des yeux en baillant bruyamment. Je ris doucement. Edward n'était définitivement pas du matin. Il me regarda ses yeux encore à moitié clos puis il enfouit son visage dans mon cou tout en resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille. Il ne semblait pas prêt à se lever. Et à vrai dire j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras que moi non plus je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Nous restâmes donc ainsi enlacés dans mon lit durant un long moment. Edward se mit à me caresser le dos. Je m'interrogeais encore sur sa conduite de la veille. Il avait dit que c'était à cause d'une conversation avec Jessica mais j'étais persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Et j'avais l'impression que ce quelque chose était en rapport avec moi. Il m'avait regardé étrangement quand nous étions sur le canapé la veille. Avais-je fait une chose qui aurait pu le perturber? Non pas à ma connaissance. Peut être que c'était à cause de Jacob. Edward avait fait preuve d'une tolérance bizarre il y a deux jours quand je lui avais annoncé mon intention de lui rendre visite à New York.

Soudain Edward se décala, colla son front contre le mien et soupira. Je sentais son souffle chaud caresser ma peau.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » lui demandai-je doucement en me reculant pour l'observer.

Ses yeux verts me fixèrent intensément presque paniqués semblant vouloir me dire quelque d'important de vital même mais avant que je n'aie pu découvrir ce que c'était Edward se leva précipitamment de mon lit.

- « Rien il n'y a rien du tout. Je devrais retourner dans ma chambre » dit il en s'éloignant.

Arrivé à la porte il me fixa quelques secondes puis l'ouvrit et partit.

J'avais ouvert la bouche pour le rappeler, lui dire de ne pas m'abandonner comme ça mais aucun son ne voulut sortir. Je ne comprenais strictement rien à son comportement. C'est comme si on m'avait prit mon Edward habituel pour le remplacer par un autre plus mystérieux et cachottier. Pourtant hier soir quand il était venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre, qu'il s'était allongé près moi et m'avait prise dans ses bras j'avais eu l'impression que c'était un moment parfait, qu'il n'y avait rien à changer et que tout était en place.

Soudain mon téléphone vibra. Je me penchai vers ma table de chevet pour le prendre. Le nom d'Angéla apparut sur l'écran. Je décrochai.

- « Allo ?»

- « Hey Bella!C'est Angéla, comment vas-tu? »

- « Très bien Angie et toi? »

- « Super. Je me disais que ça fait un moment que j'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles ».

- « Oh ben tu sais rien de neuf pour moi. T'es sur Seattle en ce moment? » lui demandai-je.

- « Oui »

- « Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui? On pourrait aller boire un café en ville? Je suis sure qu'Alice serait folle de joie de te revoir».

- « Oui ce serait sympa, je passe vous chercher à 14h c'est bon? »

- « Ok 14h. Bisous à tout à l'heure ».

Sur ce nous raccrochâmes. Angéla avait fréquenté le même lycée que les Cullen et moi à Forks. Elle était également à la fac à Seattle mais comme elle n'avait pas les moyens de se payer son propre logement elle vivait dans un dortoir sur le campus et du coup nous nous voyions moins souvent.

Je me levai pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Alice. Elle devait déjà être réveillée et dans le salon. En effet elle ainsi que son frère étaient là tous les deux en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Alice avait préparé des crêpes. Je m'installai à table à ma place habituelle et commençai à manger.

- « Je viens d'avoir Angie au téléphone Alice. On va se boire un café en ville ça te tente? » lui demandai-je connaissant d'avance sa réponse.

- « Bien sur » me répondit sans surprise le petit lutin.

- « Je pourrai pas vous emmener j'ai des trucs de prévus aujourd'hui » déclara soudain Edward la voix plus glaciale que jamais.

Je me retournai vers lui surprise de son ton et essayai de deviner ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ces derniers temps.

Il ne me regarda pas le nez dans son assiette.

- « Angéla vient nous chercher de toute façon » lui fis-je remarquer.

- « Tant mieux alors » se borna-t-il à répondre sèchement

- « T'es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi, ce matin? » lui demanda Alice qui avait elle aussi constater le comportement d'Edward.

- « Non j'ai pas passé une super nuit, j'ai mal dormis c'est tout » dit il puis il quitta la table et débarrassa son assiette alors qu'il n'y avait presque pas touché.

Je restai abasourdie par sa conduite et sa dernière phrase en particulier. Il avait mal dormis. Je sentis les larmes monter. Nous avions dormis ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre et lui disait que sa nuit avait été désagréable.

Je me dépêchai d'avaler ma crêpe et je retournai rapidement dans ma chambre. Je me sentais mal. Je ne comprenais plus Edward. Comment pouvait il avoir changé si rapidement. Je me mis à pleurer dans mon lit. L'odeur d'Edward était encore imprégnée dans les draps et cela redoubla mes larmes. J'étais idiote de pleurer pour si peu j'en avais bien conscience, tout finirait par s'arranger, mais les larmes m'aidaient à me sentir mieux. J'aurais voulu avoir quelqu'un pour me réconforter et me prendre dans ses bras à ce moment là mais je m'aperçus qu'en temps normal c'était vers Edward que je me tournais quand je n'allais pas bien. Pour aujourd'hui je devrai faire sans lui.

Une fois un peu calmée je partis dans la salle de bain me laver. Je restai le reste de la matinée dans ma chambre à bouquiner. Voila longtemps que je n'avais pas relut mon anthologie de Jane Austen. Je me plongeai immédiatement dans _Orgueil et préjugé_, mon préféré et je fus vite prise par l'histoire bien que je la connaisse par cœur.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva je n'avais pas faim, mon estomac était noué. Alice insista quand même pour que je mange un sandwich. Edward ne se joignit pas à nous.

Comme elle l'avait dit à 14h Angéla sonna. Je partis lui ouvrir.

- « Angie!! Sa fait plaisir de te revoir » lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice déboula et lui sauta au cou. Angéla rit.

- « Vous m'avez manquez les filles » nous dit-elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard nous étions toutes les trois dans la voiture d'Angéla, direction un petit café pas très loin du campus.

Quand nous entrâmes le café était quasiment désert. Pas étonnant à vrai dire. Cet endroit était en grande partie fréquenté par des étudiants et nous étions en ce moment en période de vacances.

A peine assises une serveuse vint prendre notre commande puis s'éloigna et nous disant qu'elle revenait tout de suite avec nos boissons.

- « Comment va Ben au fait? » demandai-je à Angéla

- « Oh il va bien. Il est en stage en ce moment et ça à l'air de lui plaire le problème c'est que ça lui demande beaucoup de temps et on se voit moins souvent. Je suis pressée qu'il soit lui aussi en vacances » me répondit-elle.

Ben était le petit copain d'Angéla depuis quatre ans maintenant. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble alors que nous étions encore au lycée et ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés depuis. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, Ben faisait des études de commerce et c'est dans cette optique là qu'il avait besoin de faire plusieurs stages par an.

Quelques minutes plus tard la serveuse revint avec nos commandes. Nous discutâmes pendant un moment de tout et de rien c'est-à-dire du temps, des vacances et puis de la mode en ce qui concerne Alice. Soudain le portable de cette dernière sonna et au sourire qui illumina son visage quand elle vit le nom du correspondant il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était Jasper. Il avait beau l'appeler plusieurs fois par jour à chaque fois c'était la même chose, ses yeux s'allumaient et elle semblait revivre. Elle s'excusa et sortit dehors pour avoir plus d'intimité.

- « Alors toi? » me demanda Angéla.

- « Moi quoi? »

- « Les garçons voyons! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'aucun mec ne t'intéresse en ce moment? »

- « Et bien si je vais te le dire! Aucun mec ne m'intéresse en ce moment ». Elle grimaça.

- « Et cette situation te convient? demanda-t-elle.

- « Oui parfaitement ».

Mon ton était catégorique et Angéla comprit que je ne voulais pas m'attarder davantage sur ce sujet.

Malheureusement elle embraya sur un autre sujet désagréable.

- « Et Edward il avait pas l'air bien tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qu'il a?»

- « Je…je ne sais » lui avouai-je

Cela m'était dur à avouer. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir lire dans les pensées d'Edward pour réussir à comprendre son comportement.

- « Ben m'a dit qu'il n'était plus avec Jessica. Tu crois qu'il a mal pris la rupture? » me questionna-t-elle.

- « Il m'a dit qu'il se sentait libéré depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble mais peut être qu'il m'a mentis. Peut être qu'elle lui manque en fin de compte ».

- « C'est pas vraiment le genre d'Edward de te cacher des trucs. Vous êtes comme les deux doigts de la mains tous les deux ».

J'acquiesçai vaguement. Quand Angie était venue nous chercher Edward avait tout de même daigné sortir de sa chambre pour la saluer mais il était repartit aussitôt et ne m'avait pas jeter un seul regard. Encore une fois Angéla comprit que se sujet me dérangeait. La pauvre c'est moi qui l'invitait et c'était à elle de se décarcasser pour trouver un sujet de conversation qui me convienne. Je devais me ressaisir.

- « Que compte tu faire de tes vacances? » lui demandai-je.

- « Ben a une tante qui vit à Las Vegas on va aller lui rendre visite » répondit-elle

- « Vous mariez pas en cachette » dis-je en rigolant. Ma mauvaise blague la fit également rire.

A ce moment là Alice revint son sourire ne l'ayant pas quitté, elle rayonnait. Je me demandai encore une fois quand est-ce que moi aussi je trouverais celui qui me ferait cet effet.

Finalement au bout d'un moment nous décidâmes de rentrer. Angie nous raccompagna en voiture et je la remerciai pour cette sortie.

Une fois rentrée je m'enfermai dans ma chambre pour écouter de la musique. Je mis les écouteurs de mon iPod dans mes oreilles et augmentai le volume au maximum. Je m'étendis dans mon lit et restai ainsi un long moment, une heure peut être deux. La musique résonnait dans ma tête, elle embrumait mon cerveau l'empêchant de réfléchir ce qui était le but recherché.

C'est lorsque je sentis mon lit vibrer que je sortis de ma transe. C'était mon portable. Je décrochai immédiatement sans même prendre la peine de regarder le correspondant.

- « Allo? »

- « Bella! C'est Jacob! Comment vas-tu? J'ai pas de tes nouvelles depuis plus d'une semaine».

- « Je vais bien ».

- « Tu viens toujours me rendre visite à New York hein? »

- « Oui bien sur Jake je te l'ai promis »

- « Ok je voulais juste être sur! Alors ne t'énerve pas mais je t'ai déjà acheté ton billet il devrait arriver par la poste d'ici quelques jours ».

- « Quoi! Tu n'aurais pas du ! J'ai les moyens de m'acheter un billet d'avion ».

- « Oui je sais mais je voulais être sur que tu ne te trouverais pas une excuse alors maintenant que j'ai acheté le billet c'est trop tard tu es obligée de venir ».

- « Bon ok, de toute façon je te rembourserai soit en sur! Et quel jour est prévu le départ? »

- « Le 11 juin » dit-il d'une petite voix.

- « Le 11 juin? Je croyais qu'on avait dit que je viendrais à la fin du mois. Le 11 juin ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle fin juin » m'exclamai-je.

- « Je sais, je sais mais je suis vraiment pressé de te revoir et de te faire découvrir New York ».

Je soupirai vaincu de toute façon je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Il avait déjà acheté le billet et je ne pouvais pas le gâcher. Et puis peu de chance qu'à 10 jours du départ la compagnie veuille bien me l'échanger.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques instants puis il raccrocha. Maudit Jacob! Cependant mon esprit était toujours trop obsédé par Edward pour que je réussisse à vraiment me mettre en colère contre mon ami new yorkais. Edward… Je me demandai si Angéla avait raison et si c'était sa rupture avec Jessica qui le mettait vraiment dans cet état là. Pourquoi me cacherait-il qu'il ait encore des sentiments pour elle? J'avais bien fait attention de ne jamais lui laisser voir ce que je pensais de Jessica.

Je décidai d'aller trouver Alice pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait. Quand j'entrai dans le salon je fus stupéfaite de la trouver assise sur le canapé en compagnie d'Edward regardant la télévision. Je pris place sur la fauteuil et m'intéressai moi aussi au film qui était diffusé sur notre écran plat. Aucun de nous ne parla sans pour autant que le silence ne soit pesant. Alors que je me retournai pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable je vis qu'Edward était en train de m'observer. Quand il rencontra mon regard il me fit un sourire timide que je lui rendis. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'avait quitté dans ma chambre ce matin je me sentis heureuse à croire que sa bonne humeur était indispensable à mon bonheur. Je devais lui parler. Si son comportement bizarre était vraiment du à sa rupture avec Jessica je l'aiderai à la récupérer. Je la détestais mais si elle était ce qu'Edward voulait alors je l'aiderai. Edward m'était trop précieux pour que je le laisse être malheureux. Nous dînâmes finalement tous les trois dans une ambiance assez détendu.

Alice qui était une couche-tôt partit comme à son habitude dès la fin du repas dans sa chambre tandis que je restais à faire la vaisselle avec Edward.

- « On peut parler? »lui demandai-je.

- « Euh…Si tu veux » dit-il hésitant.

- « Je…je sais que ta rupture avec Jessica a été douloureuse et si elle te manque tu devrais le lui dire au lieu de faire comme si tout allait bien. Vous devriez peut être vous voir pour discuter et vous laissez une autre chance…

Une fois que j'eus fini j'observai la réaction d'Edward. A mon plus grand étonnement il éclata de rire.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandai-je vexée.

- « Jessica ne me manque pas le moins du monde et si tu veux tout savoir c'est moi qui ai rompu » réussit-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

- « Bon alors tout va bien? »

J'étais vraiment soulagée, plus que ça, j'étais littéralement heureuse qu'entre Edward et Jessica il n'y ai plus rien et qu'il ne l'aime vraiment plus.

- « Oui tout va bien » me répondit-il en souriant

Soudain je me souvins qu'Edward nous avait dit à midi qu'il avait des trucs à faire dans la journée. Pourtant quand nous étions partis avec Angéla j'avais vu sa volvo sur le parking et en revenant quelques heures plus tard elle-ci ne semblait pas avoir bougée de place.

- « Qu'as-tu fais de ton après-midi? » le questionnai-je

- « Je suis allé au conservatoire histoire de m'entraîner un peu. J'ai délaissé le piano ces derniers temps ». J'acquiesçai.

J'aurais du m'en douter. Le conservatoire de musique ne se trouvait qu'à cinq minutes de marche de l'appart et Edward adorait passer du temps là bas. Il était un très bon pianiste il en avait d'ailleurs un à Forks. Ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'il l'emmène à Seattle lorsque nous avions déménagé ici mais Edward avait trouvé cela inutile vu la proximité du conservatoire où il pouvait jouer à n'importe quel moment et sans que cela ne dérange personne.

- « Il y a un récital le 14 ça te dit d'y aller je connais bien les pianistes qui joueront et ils sont vraiment doués? me demanda-t-il.

- « Oui bien su…Zut! Je serai pas là… » répondis-je en grimaçant.

J'avais déjà pratiquement oublié que je partais le 11 pour New York.

- « Et tu seras où? » s'étonna Edward.

- « En fait je rejoins Jacob plus tôt que prévu » Ma voix ressemblait à un murmure.

Je le vis se tendre instantanément. Je détestais le fait qu'Edward et Jacob ne s'aiment pas. Je devais tout de même reconnaître à Edward qu'il faisait des efforts alors que Jacob lui ne se privait pas pour faire des remarques désobligeantes.

- « Je croyais que tu n'y allais qu'à la fin du mois » finit il par dire au bout d'un moment.

- « Oui moi aussi mais Jake en a décider autrement ». J'haussai les épaules en signe de résignation.

- « Je ne l'aime pas! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles le rejoindre là bas » me dit-il soudainement.

Je le regardai surprise.

- « Je sais Edward que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais tout va bien se passer » tentai-je de le rassurer.

Et là pour la première fois de ma vie je vis Edward se mettre en colère. Edward ne se mettait jamais en colère d'habitude, il était toujours calme et imperturbable mais pas à ce moment.

- « Putain Bella tu ne te rends pas compte que ton Jacob n'est qu'un con! Et dis moi qui va venir vous chercher tous les deux dans un bar paumé quand il sera ivre mort hein? » cria-t-il.

Je sentis la colère me gagner moi aussi. Edward n'avait pas le droit de parler de Jake de cette manière.

- « Non mais pour qui tu te prends? Je t'interdis de juger mes relations. Jacob n'est peut être pas parfait mais lui au moins il ne change pas d'humeur quinze fois par jour. Et puis d'ailleurs c'est ma vie et je fais encore ce que je veux » lui hurlai-je à la figure.

Edward me regarda quelques secondes étonné il semblait complètement ébahit par ce que je venais de lui dire. Il se reprit.

- « Oui t'as raison c'est ta vie après tout. Fais ce que tu veux » conclut-il glacial.

Et sans que je puisse rajouter un mot il partit dans sa chambre. Je sentis les larmes commencer à affluer. Mais il était hors de question que je me mette à pleurer. J'avais déjà pleuré aujourd'hui pour Edward et une fois c'était largement suffisant. Et puis c'était définitif je détestais les sauts d'humeurs d'Edward. Mieux, je détestais tout court Edward Cullen.

****************************************************  
**

**Oui oui je sais c'est pas la fin que vous espériez mais franchement si Bella se rendait tout de suite compte qu'elle aime Edward il n'y aurait plus d'histoire^^. Et puis ces deux la aiment se chamailler ils ne resteront pas fachés lontemps...  
**

**(J'espère que comme moi vous détestez Jacob^^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous!! Je voulais commencer par m'excuser de l'attente je pensais vraiment pouvoir poster plus tôt mais au final non^^. Je vous préviens également qu'il y aura surement un peu plus d'attente entre mes chapitres maintenant car en plus de la fac et du baby-sitting je viens de prendre un job étudiant (16 heures par semaines). Alors j'ai plus vraiment de temps libre en ce moment mais je ferais tout de même de mon mieux pour ne pas être trop longue.**

**Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews vraiment adorables et notamment ceux qui m'ont fait part de ce qu'ils imaginaient pour la suite. J'ai beaucoup rit devant vos attentes.**

**Voila je crois que j'ai assez parlé. Ce chapitre ne fait pas vraiment avancer la relation Bella/ Edward mais il est indispensable pour la suite**

*******************************************

**POV EDWARD**

Je n'avais jamais été dans une telle rage qu'aujourd'hui. Je détestais cet abruti de Jacob Black. Il ne méritait pas l'amitié de Bella. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille le rejoindre. Il ne saurait pas la protéger alors que Bella avait besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle. Elle était fragile et délicate alors il fallait qu'on s'en occupe, plus exactement que je m'en occupe mais Bella avait été claire tout à l'heure. Elle avait défendu Jacob, elle irait le rejoindre dans quelques jours à New York. J'avais toujours pensé un peu fièrement que j'étais plus important que Jacob au yeux de Bella. Après tout c'est moi qui vivais avec elle, c'est moi qui la réconfortais quand elle était triste, moi et pas Jacob. Mais apparemment je m'étais complètement trompé puisqu'elle l'avait choisit. Elle aurait pu décider de rester à Seattle avec moi comme je le lui avais demandé mais non elle avait choisit d'aller le rejoindre. Je le détestais. Je le détestais d'être aussi immature et puéril. Je le détestais d'être incontrôlable et insouciant. Plus je le détestais d'être amoureux de Bella. Bien sur qu'il l'aimait et il n'y avait que Bella pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Quel homme sain d'esprit ne l'aimerait pas? Seulement elle était trop bien pour lui. Il ne serait jamais à la hauteur alors que moi…Non moi non plus je ne serai jamais à la hauteur de Bella, n'empêche je serais toujours mieux que cet imbécile.

Qu'allais-je faire maintenant? J'aimais Bella d'un amour à sens unique. Elle n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour moi et encore, après la dispute que nous venions d'avoir je n'étais même plus sur d'avoir encore son amitié.

Voila une heure que j'étais dans mon lit à me repasser toute cette histoire en boucle mais rien à faire je n'arrivais pas à trouver comment persuader Bella de rester ici. Je n'avais pas vraiment plusieurs solutions il faudrait que je demande à Alice de l'aide. Je m'endormis finalement d'un sommeil peu paisible et guère reposant.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai tôt. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appart j'en déduisis que les filles dormaient encore. Je me faufilai hors de ma chambre sans bruit et allai devant la porte de la chambre de ma sœur. Je frappai doucement à la porte mais n'obtins aucune réponse alors j'entrai. Je me dirigeai vers son lit en trébuchant plusieurs fois et en étouffant de nombreux jurons. Alice m'exaspérait à toujours vouloir que l'appart soit propre mais il fallait croire que sa chambre échappait à cette règle. Des tonnes de fringues étaient posées un peu partout et il était difficile de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les centaines de paires de chaussures qui s'amoncelaient au sol.

Une fois arrivé près du lit j'eus tout d'abord envie de la réveiller de manière bruyante histoire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour toutes les fois où elle était venu me tirer de mon sommeil en hurlant et sautant sur mon lit. Cependant je me retins. J'avais besoin de son aide et ce n'était pas le bon moment pour la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Je le secouai doucement.

- « Alice! Alice! » Elle bougea.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » grogna-t-elle.

- « Il faut que je te parle d'un truc. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se releva un peu m'indiquant que j'avais toute son attention.

- « Je t'écoute. Qu'es-ce que tu as à me dire qui ne peut pas attendre que je finisse de dormir. »

- « C'est à propos de Bella »

- « Oui je vous ai entendu vous disputer hier soir »

- « Je…enfin elle…je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'elle parte à New York » Elle rit.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves drôle » lui demandai-je vexé.

- « Je me disais aussi que ça te ressemblait pas de laisser Bella partir voir Jacob sans rouspéter »

- « Alors toi ça ne te dérange pas? »

- « Non pas spécialement. Jacob est son ami et Bella sait s'occuper d'elle ».

- « J'ai pas confiance en lui »

- « Edward! C'est sa vie. »

- « Oui je sais »

Je baissai les yeux. Bella me l'avait aussi fait remarqué que c'était sa vie à elle et j'avais l'impression de ne plus en faire partie.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ed? me demanda Alice remarquant mon trouble.

- « Rien laisse tomber » lui répondis-je en me levant de son lit pour partir.

Elle me retint en attrapant mon bras.

- « Edward, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose! » Je me rassis.

- « Je…j'aime Bella »

- « Oui je sais moi aussi je l'aime mais… » Je la coupai avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase, elle n'avait pas comprit.

- « Non Alice. Ce que je veux dire c'est que… je suis amoureux d'elle… »

Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant. Je me demandais si j'avais bien fait de le lui dire. Qu'allait-elle penser de moi maintenant?

- « J'aurais du m'en douter »dit elle. Je n'osais pas lever les yeux pour la regarder.

- « Je suis nul, hein? »

- « Non bien sur que non t'es juste amoureux. Et d'ailleurs ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Toi et Bella vous êtes tellement…je sais pas moi disons en osmose, sur …la même longueur d'ondes ».

Je levai les yeux et croisai son regard.

- « De toute façon ça change rien. Elle ne m'aime pas »

- « Qu'en sais tu? »

- « Alice voyons pour Bella je suis juste Ed, le bon copain, le meilleur ami c'est tout ».

- « Mouai si tu le dis »

- « Bon on fait quoi alors? » lui demandai-je.

- « A propos de quoi? »

- « A propos de New York et de Jacob » lui répondis irrité qu'elle ne comprenne pas de suite.

- « Le plus simple ce serait que tu lui avoues ce que tu ressens » me dit elle comme si c'était une chose évidente.

- « Tu le fais exprès ou quoi! Je viens de te dire qu'elle ne m'aime pas alors je vois pas en quoi ça va la faire rester à Seattle que je lui avoue ou pas ».

- « Si tu veux qu'elle reste tu ferais peut être bien de commencer par te comporter autrement. C'est pas en l'agressant ou en te montrant distant avec elle que tu vas réussir à la convaincre ».

- « Oui je sais » lui dis-je honteux.

- « A ta place je commencerais par me montrerais gentil et attentionné. Je suis sure que Bella se rendra compte que tu lui es indispensable ». Elle avait dit cela avec conviction et je ne voulais qu'une seule chose: la croire.

- « Ok je ferai des efforts alors ».

J'étais loin d'avoir son enthousiasme mais au moins maintenant j'avais un peu d'espoir. Peut être que finalement Alice avait raison si je me montrais prévenant avec Bella elle resterait.

- « Si tu veux faire des efforts tu pourrais peut être commencer par faire le petit-déjeuner. J'adore les pancakes » ajouta-t-elle en me souriant.

- « Sauf que c'est pas toi que j'essaye de retenir » répliquai-je en réprimant un rire. Alice avait un don pour détendre la situation.

Je fis tout de même ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Faire le petit-déjeuner serait un bon moyen de m'excuser auprès de Bella. Alice m'indiqua que si je lui apportais dans son lit cela ferait plus d'effet. J'étais septique mais bon, je n'avais rien à perdre.

J'étais donc devant la chambre de Bella avec un plateau de nourriture. Je me sentais complètement idiot.

Je frappai à sa porte.

- « Bella! »

- « Dégage Edward, j'ai aucune envie de te voir! »

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Ça débutait mal. Elle devait sans doute me détester après notre dispute de la veille.

- « Bella s'il te plait. Je t'ai préparé le petit-déj. Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir »

- « Tu t'es vraiment comporté comme un bel idiot » me dit-elle.

- « Oui je sais. Je peux entrer? »

Elle ne répondit pas durant plusieurs longues, très longues secondes puis se décida enfin.

- « Oui entres ». Sa voix ne semblait pas vraiment amicale.

J'ouvris sa porte en essayant de ne pas faire tomber le plateau que je tenais à bout de bras. Bella était toujours sous sa couette. Elle était magnifique même au réveil. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et tombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Je m'approchai d'elle et déposai le plateau sur sa table de chevet.

Elle me regarda avec suspicion.

- « Je suis pardonné? » lui demandai-je en lui faisant mon sourire le plus étincelant.

- « J'y réfléchis » dit-elle en prenant et portant à sa bouche l'un des muffins.

Durant ces quelques mots j'étais resté près de son lit. Quand elle eut fini son gâteau elle tapota la place à coté d'elle me signalant que j'étais autorisé à la rejoindre dans son lit. Je m'empressai de m'installer à sa gauche et elle me tendit un croissant au beurre.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ta vie » lui dis-je après avoir englouti ma viennoiserie.

- « C'est pas grave, c'est oublié » répliqua-t-elle en me souriant.

Elle vint se coller à moi et déposa sa tête contre mon torse. Je l'enlaçai de mes bras. On aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient été fait spécialement pour elle, pour épouser les formes de son corps.

- « Je déteste quand on se dispute » reprit-elle.

- « C'est pareil pour moi ma chérie »

Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, sans parler, chacun dans nos pensées. C'est lorsqu' Alice frappa à la porte que je revins sur terre.

- « Je peux entrer? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Oui » lui répondit Bella.

Alice entrouvrit la porte.

- « Vous avez décidez de me laisser seule toute la journée? » nous réprimanda-t-elle.

- « Exactement. Tu as tout compris » la taquinai-je.

Elle me tira la langue tandis que Bella me frappait l'épaule.

- « Soit gentil! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle invita ensuite Alice à nous rejoindre dans son petit lit. Nous nous serrâmes les uns contre les autres.

- « Il va vraiment falloir qu'on se trouve des occupations »reprit Bella. « On va quand même pas passer toute la semaine à glander dans mon lit »

- « Pourquoi pas! Ton lit est très confortable » lui dis-je enfonçant un peu plus ma tête dans l'oreiller.

- « Je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai des achats à faire » prévint ma sœur.

- « Encore! On a été faire les magasins il y à peine deux jours » dit Bella.

- « J'ai un truc spécial à acheter aujourd'hui »

Bella et moi la regardâmes soupçonneux. Alice était assez extravertie et exubérante pour que nous nous montrions prudents quant à ses achats « spéciaux ».

- « Tu veux que je t'accompagnes? » lui demandai-je espérant ainsi pouvoir réfréner sa folie du shopping bien que je déteste passer mes journées dans les magasins.

- « Non tu ne peux pas venir »

- « Pourquoi ?»

- « Le truc spécial c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire alors je préférais que tu sois pas là quand je l'achète.

Notre anniversaire. Je l'avais complètement zappé et je n'avais pas encore acheté de cadeau à Alice. Un instant l'idée de ne rien lui acheter pour la punir de ne pas passer cette journée avec moi m'effleura l'esprit. Je pouvais me montrer puéril et méchant quand j'étais mécontent. Mais au fond de moi je savais bien que je ne le ferai pas. Alice était la plus merveilleuse des sœurs. Soudain l'affreuse réalité me rattrapa. Bella non plus ne serait sûrement pas là pour mon anniversaire. Elle partait le 11 pour New York. Serait-elle rentrée pour le 20?

Nous finîmes quand même au bout d'un moment à nous extirper du lit. Après s'être préparée Alice partie déclarant qu'elle ne rentrerait sûrement pas avant la fin de l'après-midi. Alors qu'avec Bella nous projetions d'aller nous balader la pluie commença à tomber détruisant notre plan. Si le mauvais temps ne me dérangeait pas en revanche ce n'était pas le cas de Bella. Elle détestait l'humidité, la pluie et le froid. Parfois je me demandais comment elle faisait pour vivre ici à Seattle l'une des villes les plus fraîches et nuageuses des États-Unis.

- « J'aimerais bien t'écouter jouer du piano ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion » me dit Bella alors que nous avions renoncé à sortir.

- « Euh…si tu veux » lui répondis-je surpris de sa demande.

Le conservatoire de musique ne se trouvait pas très loin mais assez pour que je décide de prendre la voiture. L'averse qui tombait en ce moment nous aurait mouillé en quelques minutes et je ne voulais pas que Bella prenne froid. Seulement les quelques pas que nous avions du faire de notre immeuble jusqu'à ma voiture puis de la voiture jusqu'au conservatoire avaient tout de même réussis à nous tremper. En entrant dans la salle de musique je retirai de suite mon gilet et Bella en fit de même puis elle mit nos vêtements sur une chaise à coté d'un radiateur. Son chemisier également était trempé et il collait son corps, le moulant comme une seconde peau. Je m'empressai de détourner les yeux.

Je me posai sur le tabouret devant le piano tandis que Bella s'asseyait sur un banc au fond de la petite salle pour ne pas me déranger. Lentement je fis glisser mes doigts sur les touches et commençais à jouer. Je débutai par _Clair de Lune _de Debussy, Bella adorait ce morceau et moi je le connaissais par cœur puis j'enchaînai sur d'autres airs également connus, les grands classiques en somme. Je n'avais pas pensé à emmener mes partitions et je jouais de mémoire. La musique avait tendance à me faire oublier où je me trouvais, je me sentais transporté dès que je plaçais mes doigts sur les touches.

Soudain Bella vint de mettre debout derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Son contact m'électrisa et je me mis à jouer l'une de mes propres compositions. Composition encore hésitante et non achevée mais qui semblait convenir parfaitement à ce moment. C'était une berceuse. La mélodie me plaisait bien mais n'était pas assez harmonieuse, il manquait quelque chose que je n'étais pas en mesure de trouver pour le moment. Je cessai de jouer frustré.

- « J'aime beaucoup le dernier morceau » me dit Bella toujours positionné dans mon dos.

- « C'est de moi mais c'est pas encore fini. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration en ce moment »

- « Je le trouve très beau malgré tout » persista-elle.

Un long silence s'ensuivit que je décidai de briser.

- « Quand reviendras-tu de New York »

Ma question la surprit.

- « Je ne sais pas j'achèterai mon billet de retour une fois là bas » et comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées elle ajouta « Je serai de retour pour le 20 au plus tard »

- « On devrait rentrer, ça va être l'heure du déjeuné ». Elle acquiesça.

Je me levai et nos prîmes nos vestes qui avaient eu le temps de sécher. Quand nous sortîmes je vis qu'il ne pleuvait plus mais le ciel était toujours gris.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement. Bella s'était réfugié dans sa chambre pour lire tandis que j'écoutais de la musique dans ma chambre.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi qu'Alice revint. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre avant même que j'arrive dans le salon. Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard.

- « Interdiction d'entrer dans ma chambre sans ma permission! Je veux pas que tu vois ton cadeau avant le jour J »

- « Tu seras pas là le jour J alors je vois pas ce que ça change » lui rétorquai-je acide.

Elle me fit une moue vexée.

- « Désolé c'était méchant » m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

- « T'es de mauvais poil toi aujourd'hui!»

- « Mouais »

- « Encore à cause de Bella? »

- « Elle semble décidée à aller à New York et quand toi tu iras rejoindre Jasper je vais me retrouver seul ici »

- « T'auras qu'à aller à Forks chez maman et papa »

- « C'est-ce que je vais faire » répondis-je maussade.

- « Aller fais pas la tête. On pourrait sortir ce soir? Aller en boite, histoire de décompresser un peu » me dit Alice soudainement très excitée.

- « Je sais pas. J'ai pas trop envie »

Ma sœur ne m'écouta pas. Elle était déjà dans le couloir en route pour demander son avis à Bella. Je n'entendis pas leur conversation mais quand Alice revint elle arborait un sourire vainqueur que je ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

- « Bella est partante pour sortir ce soir. Donc tu es obligé de venir avec nous, tu ne laisserais pas deux jeunes filles sortir seules la nuit dans une aussi grande ville que Seattle sans escorte pas vrai? » dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Je ne dis rien émettant seulement un grognement d'exaspération. Alice était vraiment agaçante quand elle s'y mettait. Seulement rien à faire, quand elle avait décidée quelque chose il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Moi qui avait espéré pouvoir passer la soirée tranquillement et profiter de la présence de Bella je devais renoncer à mes plans.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir dîner et nous être préparés nous étions tous les trois dans ma voiture direction la discothèque la plus branchée de tout Seattle selon Alice. Au final je devais admettre que ma sœur avait raison. Vu la manière dont-elles étaient habillées je ne les aurais jamais laissé sortir seules. Alice portait une robe bustier noir très courte et Bella une robe à fines bretelles de couleur bleue nuit qui dévoilait le haut de sa poitrine et lui arrivant un peu de dessus du genou. Elle était à couper le souffle bien qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Quand je l'avais vu ainsi vêtue j'avais eu une folle envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle était belle et désirable comme jamais. J'avais fait néanmoins de mon mieux pour éviter qu'elle remarque mon trouble.

Nous venions d'arriver devant la boite. Il y avait un monde fou qui attendait pour entrer. Je me demandai brièvement si nous pourrions pénétrer à l'intérieur. Alice qui avait vu mes doutes m'assura qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. Je m'empressai de garer ma voiture dans une rue adjacente puis nous nous présentâmes devant le grand bâtiment d'où sortait une musique entraînante. J'eus l'impression que la file d'attente s'était encore agrandit pendant les quelques minutes qu'il m'avait fallut pour trouver une place de parking. Devant la porte un agent de sécurité faisant presque deux fois ma carrure, surveillait.

Je tirai Alice et Bella par la main pour rejoindre la fin de la file.

- « Hors de question qu'on fasse la queue. Je vais mourir d'ennuie » grogna ma sœur.

- « T'as une meilleure idée? »

- « Oui j'en ai une »

Elle prit la main de Bella et l'entraîna devant la porte où se tenait le vigil. Ma sœur commença à lui parler tout en se trémoussant devant lui. Je n'en revenais pas. Alice était en train de lui faire du charme. J'étais resté un peu en retrait et je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle lui racontait mais le gros balourd semblait plutôt apprécier. Alice donna un petit coup discret dans les cotes de Bella et celle-ci entra également dans le jeu de ma sœur. Elle secoua légèrement ses longs cheveux bruns puis posa la main sur l'épaule du videur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il les autorise à entrer. Alice me fit signe de les suivre et quand je pris par la taille les deux filles l'homme m'observa avec un regard signifiant « il en a de la chance ce mec ».

****************************************************

**Alors votre avis? Je sais que Bella et Edward se réconcilient assez vite mais que voulez vous ils s'aiment^^(même si Bella ne s'en est toujours pas rendu compte^^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous désolée du temps d'attente mais voici le nouveau chapitre!! Je suis également désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à certaines reviews mais j'ai fini par m'embrouiller entre ceux auxquels j'avais répondu et ceux auxquels je ne l'avais pas fait. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez!! Enfin je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai que relu très vite ce chapitre par manque de temps et donc il se peut que vous trouviez des fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires plus nombreuses que d'habitude.  
**

***************************************************  
**

POV BELLA

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans la discothèque bruyante. Edward nous enlaçait chacune d'un bras. L'ambiance était surchauffée et la piste de danse bondée de monde. Alice se dégagea du bras de son frère et se mit à sautiller. Elle était excitée comme une puce. Elle se tourna vers nous, nous enjoignant de la suivre jusqu'au bar. Je n'aimais pas trop l'alcool mais bon une fois de temps en temps ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Nous commandâmes finalement chacun une bière puis partîmes nous asseoir sur un canapé rouge en velours situé un peu à l'écart.

Alors que nous sirotions nos boissons je vis Alice se lever d'un coup puis pousser un petit cri strident. Je me retournai pour voir ce qui avait engendré cette réaction et je vis un petit groupe s'avancer vers nous dans lequel je reconnus plusieurs étudiants de notre campus.

- « Charlotte, Tia, comment allez vous? » demanda mon amie à deux des filles qui s'étaient approchées.

- « Super! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alice? » lui demanda la plus petite des deux.

- « Je suis là avec mon frère et ma meilleure amie. On voulait décompresser un peu. »

Ma colocataire fit ensuite les présentations. Charlotte, la petite blonde aux longs cheveux raides suivait les même cours de stylisme qu'Alice. Elle sortait avec Peter un grand mec, blond également qui semblait assez timide. La seconde fille, Tia elle était plus grande et avait les cheveux châtain mi-long. Elle était magnifique. C'était la cousine de Charlotte et elle faisait des études en art. Son petit copain Benjamin était là également. Les deux derniers membres de leur groupe était deux garçons: Charles et Stefan. Ils étaient frères et plutôt mignons mais pas vraiment mon genre.

Une fois tous les prénoms retenus nous décidâmes d'aller danser. Il faisait encore plus chaud que lorsque nous étions arrivés et il me semblait même qu'il y avait encore plus de monde. La musique était entraînante et l'alcool aidant je n'eus vite aucun complexe à me déhancher sur la piste. Alice était juste à coté de moi et un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Aucun doute à avoir sur le fait que s'amuser fut l'une de ses grandes passions. Soudain une musique plus langoureuse commença. Alice me fit signe qu'elle allait au bar et alors que je m'apprêtais à la suivre je sentis quelqu'un venant par derrière m'encercler la taille. Je me tendis immédiatement mais lorsque je tournai la tête pour voir qui c'était je reconnu Edward. Il me fit son sourire le plus éclatant. Je restai un moment éblouie par sa beauté. En temps normal Edward éclipsait déjà tous les autres mecs mais là c'était encore plus visible. Il portait un jean droit noir et une chemise cintrée bleu foncée. Il semblait avoir tenté de coiffer ses cheveux mais le résultat n'était pas flagrant. Ses boucles cuivrées étaient toujours aussi désordonnées et lui donnait un petit air « cool ».

Je restai dos à lui et il desserra son étreinte pour passer ses mains sur mes hanches. Je me mis à onduler sensuellement contre son corps sur le rythme de la musique et il suivit le mouvement. Très vite et sans savoir réellement pourquoi je me retrouvai excitée. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi fébrile dans les bras d'Edward et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir dormis plusieurs fois dans ses bras à moitié nue. Je mis cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Tout à coup la musique changea faisant place à un slow. Je me retournai pour faire face à Edward et il m'attira contre son torse passant ses bras autour de ma taille tandis que les miens prenaient la direction de sa nuque.

- « Finalement je suis content d'être venu » me dit-il.

- « Pourquoi? Tu ne voulais pas venir? »

- « Non j'en avais pas trop envie mais Alice était super enthousiaste et puis elle m'a dit que toi aussi tu voulais venir du coup j'ai cédé ».

J'éclatai de rire. Alice nous avait bien eu. Quand elle était venue dans ma chambre je lui avais dit que je n'avais pas trop envie de sortir ce soir mais elle avait insisté en disant qu'Edward lui aussi voulait aller en boite.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda-t-il.

- « On s'est fait avoir par Alice » lui répondis-je puis je lui expliquais la situation.

Quand j'eus fini il rit également. Son souffle effleura mon visage qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Le bruit dans la discothèque était tellement assourdissant que sans même nous en rendre compte nous nous étions rapprochés pour pouvoir entendre ce que disait l'autre. Son odeur m'inonda et j'enfoui mon visage dans son cou pour pouvoir la respirer pleinement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait tout ce dont j'avais conscience c'est que je ne voulais quitter ses bras pour rien au monde tant je m'y sentais bien et en sécurité.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot durant toute cette danse, d'ailleurs j'étais trop troublée pour pouvoir sortir un mot. Trop vite à mon goût la douce et lente mélodie fut remplacée par un morceau de techno. Edward me relâcha et je relevai la tête pour le regarder. Ses prunelles émeraude étincelaient et je crus y déceler une lueur étrange. Son regard était tellement envoûtant que je ne pouvais m'en défaire. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose mais il la referma aussitôt. Cela me rappela la veille au matin quand je m'étais réveillée dans ses bras. A ce moment là aussi j'avais vu qu'il désirait me parler mais il s'était retenu tout comme en ce moment. Finalement après plusieurs secondes d'un silence un peu gêné nous décidâmes d'aller au bar pour nous désaltérer et y rejoindre Alice. Je commandai une autre bière tout en discutant avec Charlotte. Elle était gentille et très enjouée un peu à la façon d'Alice puis Peter et Charles vinrent se joindre à notre conversation. Ce dernier était un vrai boute-en-train très jovial et charmeur il me faisait penser à Jacob. Au bout d'un moment Charlotte entraîna son petit ami danser et quand je me retournai, je vis que j'était seule avec Charles. Je jetai un coup d'œil au milieu de la foule qui se déhanchait sur la piste et vis Edward, Alice, Tia et Benjamin se trémousser au rythme des basses. Stefan lui dansait langoureusement avec une fille qu'il venait de rencontrer, il avait fait vite…

- « Tu veux retourner danser? » me demanda tout à coup une voix.

Je me retournai vivement pour faire face à Charles.

- « Quoi? »

- « Est-ce que tu veux danser? » répéta-t-il en souriant et me tendant une main.

- « Pourquoi pas… »lui répondis-je hésitante, entremêlant mes doigts aux siens.

Il nous mena en plein milieu de la foule dense et je perdis de vue le reste de notre groupe. Il se plaça derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes hanches comme l'avait fait Edward plusieurs chansons auparavant. Je me sentais vaguement mal à l'aise de me retrouver aussi proche d'un mec que je ne connaissais même pas une heure plus tôt. Lui semblait tout à fait à son aise et il colla davantage son bassin contre mon dos augmentant ma gène. Je me maudissais d'avoir accepté son invitation et me mis à espérer que la chanson finisse vite histoire de pouvoir me libérer au plus vite mais mon partenaire ne semblait pas prêt à me lâcher. Continuant à appuyer sur mes hanches pour les faire bouger en mouvement avec les siennes il colla sa joue contre la mienne et son haleine aux effluves d'alcool envahit mes narines. Cela eut le don de me dégoûter entièrement et je tentai de me défaire de son emprise. Il ne l'entendait cependant pas ainsi et il laissa une de ses mains courir sur mon ventre tandis que l'autre sur le haut de ma cuisse remontait lentement pour s'insérer sous ma robe. Je fus prise de nausées lorsque je sentis son érection à travers son jean pousser contre mes fesses et qu'il me murmura à l'oreille de me laisser faire. L'alcool commençait à vraiment me monter à la tête et je n'étais pas vraiment en mesure de le repousser. Alors que je m'apprêtais à hurler j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler et avant même d'avoir pu distinguer d'où venait la voix assourdie par le bruit de la discothèque, je sentis les mains de Charles me lâcher. Je me retournai et vis Edward lui faire face il semblait dans une colère noire, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi et je fus moi-même décontenancée quelques secondes. Cependant Charles ne demanda pas son reste et déguerpit rapidement tandis que je me jetai au cou d'Edward heureuse qu'il fut intervenu.

- « Sa va ma chérie? Il ne t'a rien fait? » demanda-t-il en me caressant le dos dans un geste rassurant. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son calme mais sa mâchoire était toujours serrée et son corps légèrement tendu.

Je levai les yeux et secouai la tête négativement avant d'enfouir mon visage contre son torse. Il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille et c'est à ce moment là que je fis quelque de très surprenant sans savoir pourquoi. Je l'embrassai. Je ne l'embrassai pas sur la joue comme je l'avais fait des milliers de fois depuis que je le connaissais. Non je l'embrassai sur la bouche. Et ce baiser n'avait rien de chaste, strictement rien de chaste. Je m'emparai de sa bouche avec avidité et franchis la barrière de ses lèvres avec ma langue sans attendre qu'il m'en donne l'autorisation. Je savais que ce que je faisais était mal et que je n'en avais pas le droit car Edward et moi n'étions que des amis et rien de plus mais à ce moment pour la première fois je me rendis compte que mes sentiments à son égard n'étaient pas aussi clairs que je le pensais. Étrangement être dans les bras d'Edward et l'embrasser me paraissait tout à fait naturel comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Je finis cependant par m'écarter de lui à bout de souffle et lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens il me regarda surpris. Que pensait-il de moi maintenant?

- « Bella je…enfin euh… » Je le coupai avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il allait me dire. Cela se voyait à son visage, il était étonné et choqué par mon geste.

- « Excuse moi Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça »

Mes explications n'étaient pas entièrement fausses. C'est vrai je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit mais sur le moment j'en avais eu tellement envie que je n'avais pu me contrôler. Toute la soirée j'avais été troublé par Edward et en l'embrassant je n'avais fait qu'assouvir une pulsion presque vitale. Cependant je savais bien que pour Edward je n'étais qu'une amie ou alors une sœur oui, c'est cela une sœur. Pour lui j'étais une deuxième Alice en moins excentrique alors je devais faire abstraction de ce que j'avais éprouvé en l'embrassant. Car sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes avait sûrement été la chose la plus envoûtante et agréable qu'il m'eut été donné d'expérimenter de toute mon existence.

Peut être que je pourrais faire passer mon geste sur le compte de l'alcool ou alors de ma reconnaissance qu'il soit venu me tirer des griffes de Charles.

Il me regarda une nouvelle fois étonné mais acquiesça. Je ne voulais pas rester ici. Ma seule envie était de retourner à l'appart et de me glisser dans mon lit. Edward sembla le comprendre car il prit ma main et fendit la foule à la rencontre d'Alice et lui expliqua que je me sentais un peu nauséeuse à cause de la chaleur et que je voulais rentrer. Cette dernière me dévisagea avec sûrement la ferme intention d'insister pour que l'on reste encore un peu mais quelque chose sur mon visage ou peut être sur celui d'Edward lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux partir maintenant. Nous dîmes rapidement au revoir à ses amis à ma plus grande joie Charles n 'était pas avec eux puis nous sortîmes. Dehors la file d'attente pour entrer dans la discothèque était encore impressionnante.

Je m'installai à l'arrière da la volvo laissant la place passager avant à Alice. Me retrouver juste à coté d'Edward m'aurait troublé encore plus si c'était possible et puis je me sentais honteuse vis-à-vis de lui. Il faudrait que je retourne lui parler pour être sure que nos relations ne changeraient pas. Je refusais de perdre sa précieuse amitié à cause d'un baiser qui pour lui ne signifiait absolument rien. Je l'avais embrassé mais il n'avait pas répondu à mon baiser il était resté passif et cela prouvait s'il le fallait que pour lui notre relation était claire et strictement amicale.

Arrivés à l'appart je me dépêchai d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me doucher. Avec du recul et un peu moins d'alcool dans le sang je voyais la soirée sous un autre jour. J'aimais Edward. C'était indéniable, j'aimais Edward. Nos relations avaient toujours été simples et sans ambiguïté du moins pour moi et maintenant je devais tout remettre en question. Je sortis rapidement de la douche pour me réfugier dans mon lit mais je me sentais toujours aussi mal. Edward n'avait pas parut fâché contre moi mais il n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet et je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait de moi maintenant. Je me retournai une centaine de fois dans mon lit pendant près de deux heures avant de comprendre que je ne réussirai pas à m'endormir avant de lui avoir parlé et d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec lui. Je sortis donc de sous ma couette et quittais ma chambre pour frapper à sa porte. Il ne dormait pas, un rayon de lumière filtrait de sous sa porte.

J'ouvris la porte avant même qu'il m'y autorise et passai la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- « Bella, tu vas bien? » me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je ne sus pas quoi lui répondre. Allais-je bien? Non pas vraiment. Je venais de me rendre compte que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié pour lui, comment pourrais-je aller bien?

Remarquant mon trouble Edward me tendis les bras pour que je vienne le rejoindre dans son lit. Je n'étais pas vraiment sure que se soit une bonne idée mais j'étais devenue incapable de me passer de sa présence si rassurante. Je pris donc place à ses cotés dans le lit et me pelotonnant contre son torse. J'avais un peu honte d'abuser de la confiance et de la générosité d'Edward. J'étais bien consciente du fait qu'il s'inquiétait seulement pour moi et que pour lui le fait de me serrer dans ses bras n'avait pas la même signification que pour moi pourtant j'étais incapable d'y renoncer. Je finis par m'endormir paisiblement, envoûtée par sa présence et son odeur, mais sans lui avoir parlé.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin Edward était toujours endormis. Je me hâtai de quitter sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui le plus rapidement possible. Finalement le fait que Jacob ai avancé mon départ pour New York ne m'embêtait plus autant. Passer un peu de temps loin d'Edward me permettrais de mettre au clair mes sentiments et de faire le tri. Il faudrait cependant que je réussisse à tenir 9 jours d'ici là. Pour cela je devrais m'obliger à respecter certaines règles sans lesquelles je craquerais. Tout d'abord nous devions arrêter de dormir ensemble. Nous avions chacun une chambre et chacun un lit alors il fallait les utiliser. Ensuite arrêter de se blottir dans ses bras pour un oui ou un non en bref éviter toute situation qui pouvait se révéler ambiguë.

Pour une fois que j'étais la première levée je me décidai à faire le petit déjeuner Hier c'est Edward qui l'avait fait. En plus il était venu me l'apporter dans ma chambre. A ce moment là j'étais en colère contre lui mais il m'avait fait un sourire éblouissant et sa petite moue craquante et j'avais succombé à son charme. Avait-il conscience qu'il m'était impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand il faisait cela?

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je sursautai quand je vis Edward se planter devant moi dans la cuisine. Je ne l'avais ni entendu arriver ni vu entrer. Il se pencha et embrassa ma joue.

- « Bonjour ma belle, tu aurais du me réveiller quand tu t'es levée »

- « Oh…euh… j'ai préféré te laisser dormir »lui répondis-je en rougissant.

Nous restâmes plusieurs secondes à nous observer sans parler. Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. Finalement je me lançai. Je détestais qu'il y ait de la gène entre nous.

- « Je suis désolée pour hier soir d'être venue t'embêter dans ton lit »

- « Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais »

- « Et puis je suis aussi désolée pour …le baiser…tu sais… en boite. Je crois que j'avais trop bu et puis tu venais de me libérer de ce mec… Je veux juste être sure qu'entre nous rien ne changera…

Après avoir fini ma petite tirade j'osai lever les yeux vers lui. Bizarrement je crus lire de la tristesse dans son regard. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'aurais pensé qu'il serait soulagé. Je devais sûrement me tromper. De toute façon je n'avais jamais été très doué pour deviner ce que pensaient les gens.

- « C'est déjà oublié. Rien ne changera! » répondit-il rapidement, puis il partit dans le salon prendre son petit déjeuner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous!!! Oui je sais que j'ai été extremement longue pour mettre ce chapitre et en plus il n'est pas très long mais j'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle: j'ai enfin terminé mes examens et donc maintenant jepeux me consacrer entièrement à ma fic les mises à jours seront donc plus fréquentes!!! En attendant je vous laisse avec ce chapitre!**

****************************

POV EDWARD

Je regardai fixement mon bol de café et le croissant posés devant moi. Bella m'avait embrassé et maintenant elle regrettait de l'avoir fait. Bien sur elle s'était excusée juste après avoir posé ses lèvres sur les miennes mais j'avais cru que c'était un geste de timidité de sa part, qu'elle ne savait pas que moi aussi je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser surtout que hier soir elle était venue me rejoindre dans mon lit. Mais ce matin tout avait changé. Elle s'était de nouveau excusée et elle souhaitait que j'oublie son baiser et que rien ne change entre nous. Seulement comment pourrai-je oublier un jour le contact de sa bouche sur la mienne, la texture de ses lèvres? Sur le moment j'avais été incapable de lui rendre son baiser tellement j'étais surpris mais cela ne m'avait pas empêché d'apprécier pleinement la douceur de sa langue et son haleine fruitée.

Et maintenant je ne pensais plus qu'à cela. Je voulais nouveau qu'elle plaque sa bouche sur la mienne. Seulement elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de remettre cela. N'avait-elle pas perçu elle aussi l'électricité que j'avais moi-même sentis parcourir mon corps de la racine du moindre de mes cheveux jusqu'à mes orteils? Avais-je été le seul de nous deux à être complètement chamboulé?

Le bruit d'un bol se posant sur la table me fit sortir de mes pensées. C'était Bella. Elle s'assit en face de moi mais pas une seule fois ne leva les yeux. Elle semblait gênée et cela me frustrait et me mettait totalement en rogne. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit gênée, j'aurais voulu qu'elle assume ses actes. Un silence lourd et pénible s'installa entre nous. J'aurais souhaité le briser mais franchement aucune des phrases qui me venaient à l'esprit n'aurait convenu pour écarter ce malaise. Je me résignais donc à rester muet. Bella engloutit son bol de céréales à la vitesse de l'éclair et elle s'éclipsa rapidement dans la salle de bain me laissant là comme un con.

C'est elle qui venait de me faire promettre que rien ne changerait entre nous et pourtant elle était la première à me fuir.

Le reste de la matinée se passa calmement. Bella ne sortit pas de sa chambre tandis que moi je glandais devant la télévision zappant parmi les différentes chaînes de sport que nous possédions. Ce n'est que vers 11h30 que j'entendis la porte de la chambre de ma sœur s'ouvrir. Hier soir nous n'étions pas resté très tard en boite à cause du petit incident entre Bella et ce mec mais cela n'avait pas empêché Alice d'être complètement crevée et elle s'était du coup octroyée une petite grasse matinée.

C'est les cheveux encore tout ébouriffés et les yeux pas totalement ouverts qu'elle vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

- « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu entre Bella et toi hier soir? J'ai bien vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. » me demanda t-elle en chuchotant.

- « Nous…enfin elle… » Je n'arrivai pas à finir ma phrase ne sachant moi-même pas ce que signifiaient les événements de la veille.

- « Elle quoi? » enchaîna ma sœur avide de renseignement.

- « Et bien elle m'a embrassé… »

Alice poussa un petit cri strident, elle était tout à fait réveillée maintenant. Je la fis taire en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche. Bella n'était qu'à quelques mètres de nous, dans sa chambre.

- « Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus discrète » lui reprochai-je.

- « Franchement Edward c'est toi qui m'a avoué hier matin que tu étais amoureux d'elle tu devrais être heureux qu'elle t'ai embrassé.

Je grognai mais fini par lui raconter toute l'histoire. Une fois que j'eu terminé Alice me regarda un moment sans rien dire. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion. Puis tout à coup elle fronça les sourcils et son visage devint très sérieux.

- « Je pense que tu devrais lui avouer ce que tu ressens pour elle Edward » dit elle tout simplement.

- « Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles tu peux retourner te coucher » rétorquai-je acide.

- « Très bien comme tu veux mais moi rien ne m'empêche de le faire » me nargua-t-elle en se levant.

Je la retins par le bras et la ramenais violement sur le canapé.

- « Non tu ne feras pas ça! Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache! »

- « Pourtant se serait beaucoup plus simple et … »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car la sonnette retentit à ce moment précis.

- « Tu attendais de la visite? » lui demandai-je surpris

- « Non et toi? »

- « Non plus lui répondis-je en secouant en même temps la tête de gauche à droite pour appuyer mes paroles.

Je me levai et allait ouvrir. Sur le palier de la porte ce trouvait un homme et vu son uniforme je déduisis qu'il devait s'agir d'un postier.

- « Bonjour »

- « Je peux vous aider? » lui demandai-je un peu sèchement, énervé qu'il ai interrompu la conversation que j'avais avec Alice.

- « Oui… J'ai un recommandé pour mademoiselle Isabella Swan »

Isabella. Elle avait horreur qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois il y a maintenant plusieurs années c'est la première chose qu'elle m'avait dite. « Bella! Pas Isabella, juste Bella »

Je me donnai une claque mentale pour revenir au présent.

- « Je vais la chercher » lui annonçai-je sans prendre la peine de l'inviter à entrer.

J'étais curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien être ce recommandé mais je n'avais pas réussis à voir l'adresse de l'expéditeur sur l'enveloppe.

Je n'eu même pas fait deux pas que Bella sortit d'elle-même de sa chambre. Elle devait avoir entendu la sonnette.

- « Un recommandé pour toi. Je crois qu'il faut que tu signes un papier » lui dis-je tandis qu'elle passait près de moi.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement puis me remercia.

Elle revint au salon quelques secondes plus tard. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et regarda se qu'elle contenait, elle ne parut pas surprise par ce qu'elle y trouva. Elle en sortit quelque choses mais je n'étais pas assez près d'elle pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle finit par jeter l'enveloppe à la poubelle puis retourna dans sa chambre tout en nous annonçant à Alice et moi-même qu'elle était fatiguée.

Ma soeur partit prendre sa douche tandis que je me rasseyais. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller récupérer l'enveloppe dans la poubelle mais une petite voix en moi (très très petite) me disait que ce n'était pas bien et que Bella n'apprécierait vraiment pas. Je restai un moment comme ça à tergiverser mais il faut croire qu'à ce moment là le Edward curieusement malsain fut le plus fort car je me levai et me dirigeai vers la poubelle.

Je ramassai l'enveloppe, le cacher postal indiquait New York. Je la retournai pour voir le nom de celui qui l'avait envoyé, Elle était de Jacob Black. Pourquoi ce bâtard envoyait-il une lettre à Bella et qui plus est un recommandé? Je ne mis que quelques secondes à trouver la réponse à ma propre question: son billet d'avion. Il voulait sûrement s'assurer qu'elle viendrait le voir, du coup il lui avait lui-même acheté son billet d'avion. J'eu un petit rire en imaginant la réaction quand il avait du lui apprendre qu'il lui avait acheté son billet. Bella détestait qu'on dépense son argent pour. Cela n'avait pas du l'enchanter. J'aurais adoré que Jacob Black la mette assez en rogne pour qu'elle décide de ne pas aller le rejoindre, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Bella avait jeté l'enveloppe et pas le billet qui se trouvait dedans.

J'éteins la télévision avec rage et partis dans ma chambre. Je mis les écouteurs de mon mp3 à fond et sélectionnai les quelques musiques de rock et de métal qui y étaient. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ma rage et la musique était le bon moyen pour ça. Parfois je regrettais de ne savoir jouer que du piano et non de la guitare ou de la batterie. La piano était bien sur un bon exutoire mais parfois ce n'était pas l'instrument le plus approprié pour extérioriser ce que je ressentais. Note mental à moi-même: apprendre un jour à jouer d'un autre instrument.

Après cet événement là les jours défilèrent rapidement.

Bella avait dit qu'elle voulait que rien ne change entre nous et rien n'avait changé si ce n'est que nous ne dormions plus jamais ensemble, qu'elle ne venait plus se coller à moi dans le canapé pour que l'on puisse regarder des films, qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps à essayer de m'éviter et que lorsque nous nous retrouvions tous les deux dans la même pièce elle m'adressait à peine quelques mots. Bref tout avait changé et plus que me rendre triste cela me mettait vraiment en colère.

Finalement le jour que j'appréhendais arriva. Nous étions le 11 juin, c'est aujourd'hui que Bella partait. Depuis que nous nous étions disputés au sujet de son départ nous n'en avions pas rediscutés. D'une part parce que Bella faisait tout pour ne pas avoir de longues conversations avec moi et d'autre part parce que je ne voulais pas d'une nouvelle engueulade.

J'avais tout de même proposé à Bella de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport mais elle avait sans grande surprise refusée me disant qu'elle prendrait un taxi. A vrai dire ce n'était pas plus mal, les « au revoirs » n'étaient pas vraiment mon fort.

Il était 13h30, le taxi de Bella ne devait plus tarder à arriver et je ne voulais pas être là quand elle partirait. J'étais faible, je serais sûrement capable de me mettre à genoux devant elle et de la supplier de rester si je ne partais pas maintenant.

- « Je vais au conservatoire » annonçai-je à Alice et Bella qui étaient dans le salon en train de vérifier que cette dernière n'avait rien oublié de mettre dans sa valise.

- « Maintenant? » me demanda Bella.

- « Oui! J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien à New York, fais attention à toi! »

Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue et me dépêchai de sortir de l'appartement sous le regard assassin d'Alice.

Cinq minutes plus tard j'étais au conservatoire. Je m'installai à mon habitude sur mon tabouret et positionnai mes mains au dessus des touches du piano. Je restai comme ça plusieurs très longues secondes. Je n'arrivais pas à jouer. Mes doigts refusaient d'effleurer les touches blanches et noires. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être ici devant ce piano dans cette petite salle vide. J'avais envie d'être chez moi avec Bella et de la serrer dans mes bras. Un instant un vague espoir me rattrapa. Peut être que finalement elle n'était pas partie. Peut être qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle faisait une grosse erreur en partant rejoindre Jacob et qu'elle m'attendait sagement installé sur notre canapé. J'avais bien conscience d'être en train de me faire des films mais je n'arrivais pas empêcher mon imagination de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

A l'heure qu'il est elle devait sûrement être à l'aéroport. Peut être que c'est à l'aéroport qu'elle se rendrait compte qu'elle devait rester. Comme dans les films où l'héroïne prend conscience qu'elle aime le héros alors qu'elle est déjà installée dans l'avion et qu'elle fait tout pour en descendre et aller le retrouver.

Et voila maintenant j'étais vraiment pathétique, je me mettais à penser comme une adolescente pré pubère. Finalement je sortis du conservatoire sans avoir touché le moindre instrument et restai à me promener dans les rues de Seattle, mon esprit entièrement tourné sur Bella.

Je ne rentrai à l'appartement que quelques heures plus tard. Je restai un peu à la porte guettant si j'entendais du bruit provenant de l'intérieur. Il me semblait bien entendre des voix. Bien sur Alice devait être là mais elle n'était pas assez folle pour parler toute seule. Cela voulait-il dire que Bella était restée? Non je ne devais pas me faire d'illusions. Je poussai lourdement la porte en pénétrai à l'intérieur. Alice était bien là mais seule devant la télé d'où les voix que j'avais entendues. J'étais déçu j'eu une furieuse envie de pleurer et tout détruire.

Ma sœur me regarda à peine quand elle me parla elle avait du percevoir ma déception.

- « T'espérais vraiment qu'elle soit restée? » me demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Je ne répondis rien.

- « Et bien si c'était le cas sache qu'elle est belle et bien partit. Elle m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure pour me dire que son avion n'avait pas de retard et à l'heure qu'il est elle est en plein milieu des nuages ».

Je restai toujours muet. J'étais vraiment un idiot d'avoir espérer.

- « Elle semblait vraiment triste que tu sois partis comme ça! Je crois…je crois qu'elle serait resté si tu le lui avait demandé mais tu es bien trop fier et têtu et pour ça ».

Je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage. Je partis dans ma chambre pour ruminer mon chagrin ,seul.


End file.
